


Unless the World Were to End

by BunnyHoodlum



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everything is more fun with secret fuck buddies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Lemon, Love Hotels, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Friendship, Slice of Life, Tokyo (City), Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyHoodlum/pseuds/BunnyHoodlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only made sense. They hadn't been friends for long but they'd been talking online for nearly 104 days, their enjoyment for each other's conversation never faltering once. It only made sense that they be each others' first, neither having the time to date or mess around. </p><p>Naruto and Hinata start off as anonymous friends, in the baby years of their 20's, neither having any romantic experience whatsoever, and far too busy to start any time soon. What starts as an innocent NSA experiment may turn into the best decision they've ever made in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unless the World Were to End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my labor of love. Started it November 2011, completed it about April 2012 I think. I've always wanted to read a 'First Time' lemon that really romanticized the whole thing in vivid detail, sooo... I wrote it myself. Yeah, this thing is ridiculously detailed, and seeing how successful my 'In Your Room' lemon was, I believe my work here is done, and that I don't need to make detail super number one priority anymore lol. I mean, cuz there is such thing as too much detail after all, haha.
> 
> Also breasts/cup sizes in this fic are based on Japanese cup sizes, which are entirely different from American cup sizes. I think the main difference is that Japanese use one rib measurement, but for some reason Americans use three rib measurements.
> 
> Just believe me when I say I did a lot of research for this fic. OTL
> 
> Song lyrics used: Shiina Ringo x Saito Neko x Shiina Junpei "Kono Yo No Kagiri"

Ch. 1 - Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu Pt. I: Nice to Meet You  
  
  
_Takadakadaka_ , the laptop keys went with lumbering enthusiasm. The young man who sat in the shady darkness of the early morning in his narrow one bedroom apartment, typing away in his boxers and cotton tank, was in the midst of what had begun as a daily ritual since three and a half months ago.  
  
_Namimaki: can't fall back to sleep now. entertain me woman._ （ΦωΦ）♥

The young man laced his fingers behind his head and laid back onto the floor, awaiting that little bell tone of hers. It was probably a long shot that he'd hear from her this early, but he was free for another eight hours. In two he figured he'd make breakfast and finish the rest of his prerequisite essays whether she hit back or not.  
  
_Ba-tin!_  
  
_Hina_tori: What happened to your TENGA cup?_   (¬‿¬)  
  
A wry smirk broke on his lips, before music began to leak through his speakers, and he could hear her yawn loudly from her mic.  
  
_[But still my dear if the end draws near what should I do?]_  
  
_Namimaki: how long you been awake?_  
  
_Hina_tori: I didn't get home until about four this morning._ ヾ(。￣□￣)ﾂ  
  
_Namimaki: whaaaaat??? what're you doing?_   （・□・；）  
  
_Hina_tori: Being lazy finally._ ＼(o￣∇￣o)/  
  
_Namimaki: should I hit you back later??_  
  
_Hina_tori: No no, I was waiting for you to log on actually._   (ヘ。ヘ)  
  
_Hina_tori: I got the day off._   ಥ‿ಥ  
  
Now... He did not have a webcam nor an internal mic, being that his laptop is the same he's had since his junior high graduation. So the sudden joy he felt that could only be expressed in a spontaneous, loud, and somewhat sleep-drunken victory yell --- with fist pumps included --- was lost on her.  
  
"YES!! YES, YES, YES, FUCK YEEEEESSH!!!"  
  
_[If you hold me tight I'd feel alright but still be blue...]_  
  
_Namimaki: what are you doing today??_  
  
_Hina_tori: Oh my goshhh... I'm sleeping today, hehe. I just needed to let you know before anything else._ (*~▽~)  
  
_Namimaki: hehe, well you just made my day._ (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ  
  
_[But if a song were to play just for us for a moment..._  
_To take the heartache away...]_  
  
Hinatori. Baby bird. Chick.  
  
He befriended her after coming upon a post she made on a 'Tokyo Virgins' discussion board. Her handle was cute and kinda girly, and he asked if there was any symbolic meaning behind it. She just laughed and said she didn't know. But the impression her post left on him was correct, as talking to her only further proved her mature yet innocent attitude. She admitted to stuff like not caring about having to court before having sex, that all that was more important when you're young to help develop you're critical thinking when it came to relationships and junk. She felt that once out of high school those traditions become obsolete and that we're all more liberated than we think we are. And she saw no point in jealousy, she said it felt better to love than compete, and that she looked forward to being able to love many people.  
  
She didn't talk about how lonely she was. She didn't complain about not being able to get a boyfriend or how all her friends were having glorious sex and she wasn't. She didn't declare if she was sexually frustrated and she didn't parade herself to see who would want to do her.  
  
She subtly iterated that she had no romantic nor sexual experience because all she could share was her philosophy and desires.  
  
Some of the comments had been positive, guys stating they felt more welcomed after reading her post, others cooed 'imouto-chan'. The other few had called her naive and didn't understand how she could expect to live without jealousy, others accused she was a stupid middle schooler in real life, and one called her a 'new wave poseur' or something, (didn't seem like they knew what they were trying to say).  
  
But he liked her perspective and she was receptive to his.  
  
_[Well then I'd say, I'll make a song for you...]_  
  
_Hina_tori: I'm glad._ (●⌒∇⌒●)  
  
Being that they are both still virgins, and they'd been discussing nonstop about sexuality and what they wanted to do with theirs, their talks had come to their logical conclusion that they should be each other's first.  
  
And she'd been fighting for the past two months to get some time off. Even before meeting him she hadn't had a day off in five months. So it'd become important that they absolutely spend every precious second fulfilling their hearts desires, all in the name of 'practice'.  
  
_Namikami: so.... tomorrow...?_  
  
She giggled through his speakers.  
  
_[Nothing too old, and nothing too new...]_  
  
_Hina_tori: We can meet by Hachiko at noon, and go straight to Dogenzaka._   (ヘ。ヘ)  
  
_Namikami: sstraight to dogenzaka??_ ((*゜Д゜)ゞ”  
  
_Hina_tori: Yeah, I can't wait to spend a whole day with you._ o (◡‿◡✿)  
  
_[Sing to the light of day...]_  
  
Heat rose quickly from his neck to his face. His ears felt like they were on fire. He spun hard round and collasped onto his futon, pulling his pillow into a suffocating embrace and laid still, seemingly in a state of meekness and defeat. He wondered, 'Is this really happening already? Tomorrow? It's really... tomorrow?' Half of him was the most excited he'd ever been in several years. He never really cared about looking for dates and he was still too busy trying to get out of junior college to really develop a love interest or anything. But he knew he wanted something... a little less fuck and a little more than a buddy even. Maybe he missed being infatuated or something, it'd been a while since he last had those feelings. But then the other half of him was wondering what would happen to his status quo.  
  
_'The virgins in hentai always have constant sex after their first time. I've already got my preferences, so if I remain girlfriend-less for another five years or so... M-my bedroom closet might end up looking very similar to ero-sensei's secret closet..!'_ Naruto shuddered in lament as images of meiki sleeves and fleshlights and quartered female rubber torsos stacked in the darkest corner of a closet resurfaced to his mind's eye.  
  
_"Ji-jiji, what are these?!"_  
  
_"Y-You're not prepared!!"_  
  
"I was only five when I saw thoooose!!! And I saw them again ten years later, except they're all newer models and why do I even know that?!! N-No--!" Naruto stuck his arm under his kotatsu and pulled out his backpack that he'd shoved under there last night. He pulled out this red and silver striped item that kind of looked like a tube of hair gel, except it wasn't. "All I need is you _Soft Tube TENGA_ , because having you means I'm hip... and n-not a creep..."  
  
There was a heavy thump and more clatter through his speaker, a much needed distraction from his current mental-disaster-in-the-works.  
  
_Namimaki: wait come back! or wake up! what happened?!_  
  
Few seconds later...  
  
_Hina_tori: Nothing, I was just moving some stuff and I dropped my make-up box. I was going to lay my head down until you responded, but now you're back, lol. You okay?_  
  
_Namimaki: uh yeah, just um... having a moment._  
  
_Hina_tori: A pervy moment? tehe_ (ી(΄◞ิ౪◟ิ‵)ʃ)♥  
  
_Namimaki: n,not really um..._  
  
_Hina_tori: A mental crisis moment?_ (;° ロ°)  
  
_Namimaki: yeahh more that lol_  
  
_Hina_tori: Oh, I didn't freak you out did I?_ ( ；´Д｀)  
  
_Namimaki: n,no!_  
  
_Hina_tori: I'm sorry!_ (;*△*;)  
  
_Namimaki: wait!_  
  
_Hina_tori: I'll wait, sorry..._ （/｡＼)  
  
_Namimaki: ... i think you need sleep hehe. shit, it's nearly seven you know?_  
  
_Hina_tori: Yeah..._ （/｡＼)  
  
_Namimaki: look, i might not be able to say this in person tomorrow, so here goes... we get along, at least so far, and... that's all that matters. also i've never once had the desire to use the internet for dating or any of that shit, so i'm pretty happy to be fucking a friend._ ヾ(@°▽°@)ノ  
  
There was silence on her end, and no immediate reply.  
  
_[You’ll smile for me, we’ll be happy that way_  
  
_Da la la...]_  
  
A highly mortified girlish squeal followed by a series of frantic 'NO!'s burst suddenly from his speakers.  
  
"AHH I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! Don't be mad!" Naruto replied back with mirrored emotion and arms instinctively raised up to protect himself, not long before realizing he had to type it back to her, also that the computer could not hurt him.  
  
_Namimaki: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY, DON'T FREAK OUT!! I WON'T TALK LIKE THAT TOMORROW, I PROMISE!!_  
  
_Hina_tori: I'm not mad, it's just so embarrassing when you put it out there like that._ (#／。＼#)  
  
_Namimaki: sorry again..._   ｍ（＿　＿；；ｍ  
  
She giggled through her mic.  
  
_Hina_tori: Haven't even met in person yet and we're acting like high school first years, hehe._  
  
_Namimaki: ugh, i'll try not to be so lame tomorrow..._ （ﾉ´д｀）  
  
_Hina_tori: Me too._ ♥

* * *

He propped himself up against Hachiko's monument, hands shoved in his pockets so the lining could wick up his sweat. They had given each other general descriptions of themselves. He told her to look out for a five-foot-seven guy with unruly blonde hair and whiskers. She asked him if he meant stubble and he 'laughed' telling her he couldn't grow any, but that she'd know the 'whiskers' once she saw him. And he was to expect a five-foot-five girl with long dark hair.  
  
"There's at least twenty average height girls here with long dark hair..." He muttered, rubbing his palms on the front of his dark slim fit jeans. The only other 'helpful' clue she gave him was that she was not his type. He never told her a type he hated, so this only meant that he shouldn't expect _Keds_ , short-shorts and a runners jacket. Part of him was a little worried how the rest of their stay would go after doing the deed, if he wasn't actually attracted to her enough to go a second round or the usual 'talking in person is not the same' thing. But he knew a person like her he liked, so it should be fine... even a little silence can be nice.  
  
He skimmed through the crowds again, keeping most of his attention towards the train station for newcomers. If she hadn't approached him yet then he was still too early.  
  
He fished for his phone out of his baggy red zip-up hoodie and checked for the time. There was eighteen minutes until noon. She'd have to be here at any time now.

* * *

She was hiding on the other side of Hachiko, well aware he was waiting for her. She'd been walking from the train station when she spotted him and saw that he was very early. She snuck behind his peripheral vision and ducked behind the monument, stealing glances at him in secret, partly to be sure it was him, partly because she was intrigued... his 'whiskers' were these three hair thin lines that ran across the span of his cheeks! Were they tattoos? How'd he get those? Or why did he? And the more she looked at him the more attractive he seemed to become. Maybe the fact she was not more than a foot away from him and could stare at him all she wanted without him knowing made it so cheerily exciting that it seemed like he growing more attractive.  
  
_'I wonder if I should scare him...'_ She pondered half-heartedly, stifling a giggle so as to remain in secret. _'I could poke him in the sides and make him jump...'_  
  
She brought a hand up to her chest and took a readying breath. She almost felt sad she'd have to stop this, this 'being able to watch him' thing. It felt sweet, so very cozying and sweet.  
  
She pressed herself up against the monument and sidled ever so quietly around the front, creeping and creeping closer until she was right next to him, her arm nearly up against his. And still he hadn't noticed a thing.  
  
It'd been years since she was the shrinking violet in the wallpaper. She never thought she would take amusement in going unnoticed again --- something that once bothered her so, that she had to work out of her system for years --- gave her an ironic tickle in her belly in this moment.

* * *

There was a tug at his sleeve.  
  
"E-Excuse me... Are you _Namimaki_ -kun?"  
  
He jumped, a brief shudder going down his spine at the unexpectedness of her voice and of being found. He had to re-process her voice in his head as he turned to face her. She was much more soft-spoken in person.  
  
He pulled away slightly so he could get a full look at her. Thick, long, dark bluish hair pulled into a messy braid strewn across her right shoulder, and straight cut bangs hung over her high set eyes, which were pale and pupiless, and oddly pearly looking. Her eyes were large and slightly upturned, lashes a little sparse, but long. She was milky pale, and her cheeks had a natural blush, he could almost see the little capillaries bright with blood beneath her translucent skin. Her face was oval, but not necessarily long, with minimal features, very round... it was like she could pass for seventeen if she wanted to. Yes, a very girlish face indeed. Her frame was small and slender, further perpetuating her 'underaged' looks. (Something about this line of thinking decided he had a question to ask her later.) However her hands were rather womanly, with long, tapered fingers and round, manicured nails. She had a straight nasal bridge, slender and softly defined that gently sloped out like a bell to a slightly flat button nose. And her mouth was small and a pale rosy pink, her lower lip full and her upper lip thin and curvy.  
  
She wore a loose, boatneck drawstring tunic. Navy blue in color, with buttoned cuffs that hugged below her elbow. The tunic had a white line drawing swallow bird pattern. He glanced further down and saw black cargo shorts peeking out from under her flowy trapeze style tunic. Her legs were slender, not long and not short, with full thighs that tapered to small ankles. She wore black nylon crew socks, contrasting greatly against her primary yellow chunky pumps.  
  
This analysis of his took the complete span of a second, before his eyes shifted sharply back up.  
  
Thanks to the looseness of the tunic, it wasn't obvious at first glance, nor from the front with its dark color, but... He was sure she had a full chest hiding under that thing.  
  
_'Jackpot...'_ He inwardly breathed.  
  
She was feminine and simplistic and had an air of grace about her. Definitely not his initial type, but definitely no where close to his hated type either. There were plenty, plenty girls who pulled off the minimalist elegance she wore so naturally, but none carried themselves as if to say 'this is me dressed down', obviously they were trying to dress up. This girl before him put in effort, but he could tell that being comfortable was more important to her than being cool, and she never forced herself to sacrifice one over the other.  
  
"Y-Yeah, I'm _Namimaki_ ," He mumbled, openly staring in her direction. He thought his chances were higher of hooking up with a plain girl... Well this girl kind of was plain compared to his usual type, but she was prettier than his expectations all the same.  
  
She released her pinch on his sleeve and stepped back slightly, a skeptical, worrisome expression falling over her.  
  
"U-Uh, you... Y-You're _Hinatori_?" He replied back dumbly.  
  
Relief washed over her.  
  
"Yes, I am," She grinned, clasping her hands against her lap. "I'm sorry. You took so long to reply, I got worried you agreed while lying,"  
  
Naruto's hand instinctively flew to his forehead, all matter of stupidity and years of truthful insults from friends and classmates rained down on him like video reels of flashbacks played on double speed fast forward.  
  
"Shiiit, I must've really, really creeped you out..." He moaned with an embarassment equal to the time he tried to ask Sakura out in sixth grade and nearly sharted himself because of the outdated milk Sai gave him. He still thanked god he was able to keep such a good friendship with her after all the literal and non-literal shit adolescence created.  
  
There was a pleasant giggle that bubbled softly from her lips, passing an emotion of calm through his tense body.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter now," She smiled assuringly.  
  
He was kind of surprised by her undemanding attitude, but he appreciated it. There didn't have to be any posturing and it helped put him at ease as well. If she was nervous, he wasn't sure what he could do to make her more comfortable. He needed as much practice with charming girls as he needed with pleasing them, and obviously the latter was the easiest to get into. The former could wait 'til he fell for a girl again.  
  
After having a chance to get out of his head again, he realized that she had been twiddling her fingers since she reassured him, and her lips had a slight quirk to them. He couldn't be sure if she was showing nervousness or eagerness, or both.  
  
He couldn't help but think, _'This is her in the flesh...'_  
  
She extended her hand out towards him, shyness and determination mixed in her stance.  
  
"Nice to meet you," She smiled. Naruto blinked at first and then chuckled a little as he accepted her handshake.  
  
"Same here," Then he gripped her hand and tugged her towards him. He closed the distance between him and his anon friend, who began blushing very rapidly as her smile grew to bare her teeth, and placed his arm around her shoulder. Seemed she was both nervous and excited after all. He laughed pulling her to his side and began leading them out the Hachiko Exit.

* * *

"Did you eat?" She asked, her right arm hugging his waist, those manicured fingernails lightly clutching his red sweater. Occasionally she gave him a massaging scratch on the small of his back. What she did was give him soft, little shivers.  
  
"Yep. Did you?" He replied, leaning into her nails as he eyeballed the different signs that said 'hotel', and the others that played on nuances and Engrish.  
  
"Oh, I still have to finish it actually," She said as she rustled through her shapeless shoulder bag.

"Hn?"  
  
She pulled out a flimsy white cardboard carton with the familiar _Cinnabon_ blue emblem across the top. She popped the top open and gingerly gripped a crescent shaped chunk of leftover cinnamon bun, immediately soaking her fingers in flaky, syrupy glaze.  
  
"There's no more _Cinnabon_ in Tokyo," Naruto stated like he were witnessing evidence that defied the laws of physics.  
  
"There's one in Odaiba," She giggled, lifting her chin as she ate so the syrup wouldn't drop on herself. She had flakes of sugar dotting her rosy cheeks and low hung nose now, and her lips were smeared with glistening glaze. The buttery, highly saccharine poison rushed up his nostrils with nearly cringe-inducing effectiveness. It wasn't so much that it was cinnamon rolls or glaze or sugary stuff or _Cinnabon_ that was the problem -- then again maybe it was arguably because it was _Cinnabon_ \-- but it was the type of smell that you couldn't inhale too deeply or it'd make you sick. It was that sweet and he was beginning to see what made the chain fail overseas. Wait... She said Odaiba?  
  
"You went all the way to Odaiba for that?" He smirked incredulously.  
  
"Tell me another place that has cinnamon rolls this big, and I'll start going there too,"  
  
" _Starbucks_? I think..."  
  
"Nope, haha,"  
  
"But, is that... really your lunch??" He scratched his cheek a little, bemused as she stuffed the last piece in her mouth and closed the box for disposal.  
  
"Yes," She turned him, flashing a sugar greased smile before darting off for a nearby garbage bin.  
  
"Um... You have... a lot... in this area..." He said, making a circular gesture over his nose, chin and cheeks. She had a sheet of wet wipes in her hands already. As she began cleaning the sucrose from her lips and cheeks a thought hit him. "You're not wearing any make-up?"  
  
She glanced up at him then glanced away, looking a bit meek at the question.  
  
"N-no, I just put a little blue and brown to define my eyes a bit. I didn't feel like bothering with my face too much today."  
  
He was right after all. She was more about her own comfort than having to hardcore impress anyone. Totally refreshing.  
  
"You really are a different kind of girl," He chuckled quietly to himself.  
  
"What?" She threw out the used wipe.  
  
"Well, you're the first I've ever met that would willingly go out plain," As he said this, her eyes became unsure, so he quickly added, "But it's cool though, 'cause you're pretty enough for it." He grinned awkwardly, scratching his head.  
  
She looked down at her hands, then looked off to the side, then looked at the ground. He was a little worried that he blundered already and that she would remain withdrawn thanks to him, until she peered up at him with a shy little open grin.  
  
"I know," She replied in a coy sing-song as she tip-toed back over to him.  
  
"Uh, wha--?" He stammered as she took his arm around her shoulder again. She had looked so self-conscious a few seconds ago! She has no concerns about her appearance at all? Aren't all females intrinsically insecure??  
  
She curled herself up against his side and turned her face up giving him a small reassuring smile.  
  
"I said I know," She laughed lightly, tugging him along to continue their ambling. She wasn't going to fight him about it, it was sweet that he said it and there was no reason to get all flustered like she could never accept the compliment, so she kept her bashful and timid tendencies to herself and absorbed the compliment right in.  
  
Besides, it wasn't like she didn't recognize her 'attractive-ness' level either. Eleven years since puberty, she would have to be either suffering from lack of self worth or lack of self interest not to know by now.  
  
"Huh, well... awesome," Naruto was so confused, yet pleased, and felt a strange warmth spreading out from his insides from all this, but he was still confused. He knew girls who were already full of themselves try to milk out more compliments and he knew some girls who couldn't be honest with themselves that they were insecure when they were doing a shitty job hiding it at the same time, and... she seemed like she was going to shy away completely, but instead... she's really completely fine with herself? _'This girl is super laidback...'_ Inwardly he breathed, yet again.  
  
"I think you're cute by the way,"  
  
His whole upper body blew up with heat, he was instantly lightheaded like he had been soaking in a hot spring for over an hour.  
  
"Wha-- ah... Y-Yeah?" He blinked wide-eyed and cheeks alit with a flustered happiness. She thought he was cute? The girl that was going to give her chastity up to a relative stranger found him attractive?  
  
"Yeah... It's like you're clean cut and scruffy at the same time."  
  
"Huh..." He scratched humbly at his whiskered cheek, "That's... pretty cool then, heh-heh..." He never heard a girl call him cute or describe his looks to him in a positive light. All he'd ever heard his whole life were comments on his manners or his intellect or the volume of his voice or the tactlessness of his choice of words and crap like that. No one complained how he dressed or how he looked or said if he cleaned up nicely or not. So there was very little focus on physical appearance in his daily routine, and very little he learned about preening to attract mates and impress his peers.  
  
But then again his dad had been a good looking guy; tall and slim with broad shoulders and a noble face, and his mom had been a definite babe with voluminous red hair and extra curves earned from child birth --- Why hadn't he expected their genes to work in his favor? Yeah, without others saying anything it never became something to think about. Now he was curious. _'Hmm...'_ He pondered somewhat in a whine as he looked around to see if he could catch his reflection. There really weren't any windows down this way; love hotels had very discreetly placed windows on the upper floors for obvious reasons. Now he was wondering how things would have been if his parents had the chance to give him siblings before they passed away. If all his siblings would have been GLs too then he could have been popular growing up.  
  
"Let's try this one," She said, finger pointed straight ahead to their right.

* * *

"This," His finger hovered over an image of a red room with a round bed, a red bird cage surrounding the bed with chain restraints. He was smirking. "Ya know, since baby bird's gonna be an adult bird today," Naruto grinned, sticking his face out towards her. The first real act of flirtation all afternoon and despite its lameness, the sentiments were all the same, and she couldn't deny it ignited her excitement. All matter of snogging and flesh fondling was in both their grasps and somehow it didn't feel soon enough.  
  
She stuck out her tongue and licked the center portion of his upper lip. Tasted like broth. She was inwardly laughing at his dumbstruck expression, he was cute like a high school boy, he was... boyish. _'Lack for a better word, Hinata...'_ She thought to her chagrin, and turned her attention back to the room listings like nothing had happened just to tease him.  
  
That feeling she gave him with her tongue was electricity: hot and tingly upon contact, then cold and slightly numb when it was gone, like his nerve endings had been burned off or he had already forgotten what it felt like. Except that it was moist and plushy soft, he remembered that.  
  
His dazed eyes lingered on her for a bit before drifting across the small entrance they were standing in. He blinked.  
  
"Hey. There's a clothes rack full of costumes over there,"  
  
Hinata looked over her shoulder to see what he was looking at before promptly looking away.  
  
"No thanks, please,"  
  
"I didn't say anything,"  
  
Hinata smirked to herself.  
  
Naruto walked up behind her, and with a sigh laid his chin atop her head. "You got any top favorites or anything?"  
  
"Not my fault, so many of these rooms have S &M undertones and overtones. Look, there's a regular dungeon and a Christian-esque dungeon... and a vampire dungeon..."  
  
"Let's just go to another hotel, c'mon c'mooon," He whined loudly while secretly inhaling the scent from her hair. Her shampoo was lightly herbal and relaxing, like lavender and chamomile. When she replied with nothing more than an unsure hum in her throat, he got fed up and picked up her by the waist. "We leaving!"  
  
"What?! Wait!"  
  
"Next hotel, next hotel, c'mon!"

* * *

Her body bounced in his arms as he jogged out the door and further down Love Hotel Hill. Surprisingly she felt like a perfect fit in his grasp, with her soft tush bobbing against his lap and her head just under from hitting his chin.  
  
"You're pretty light. How the hell is that?"  
  
"I think my breasts are full of helium,"  
  
Naruto nearly dropped her as he came to a full stop, laughter bursting suddenly from him, and his grip on her becoming laxed. It was an automatic response, the type of laughter you can't control or take pause in to think about what you just heard, the type that you know what you heard and with all self restraint disarmed, can't stop yourself from laughing even more when it begins to get old in your head, and it's because you can't make yourself stop that you begin on a new peal of sharp inhales and whine-like sighs.  
  
There were a few people using _Dogenzaka_ as a shortcut, and the blatant display of PDA was catching awkward and curious glances.  
  
" _Namimaki_ -kun..." Hinata sighed, nervously waiting for his chest to stop its heave and rumble. "C'mon, let's just go in this one," She said with a small smile as she disentangled herself from him and took hold of his hand. He was giggling a bit now, the helium one-liner finally becoming lame in his brain, or rather that he had laughed that much over it was lame.

* * *

"Maybe we should have just picked _Beat Wave_ after all..." Naruto muttered as they stared at another board of room thumbnails to decide from, all relatively generic in their amenities. Backlit walls, vibrating beds, cheesy themes... _Beat Wave_ was modern and stylish, also if you got a members card you could take advantage of the room service all for free your next visit. _'Oh but that'd all depend if I'd ever end up back here again... dammit,'_  
  
"I'm unsure if I'd be comfortable with poster eyes staring at us all day..." Hinata mumbled incoherently to herself, worried all this indecision was going to kill the mood. Hinata kept moving her hovering finger round and round hoping something would catch interest soon. She wanted something comfortable with atmosphere, that couldn't be too hard to ask for.  
  
Naruto came up from behind and mimicked her finger hover movements, part of him trying to help pick a room but he couldn't seem to take interest finding one. When their hands came in vicinity of each other he jokingly batted hers away. He did that three times, five times, seven, inciting her to playfully albeit roughly fight back at him. She couldn't hold down her giggles this time. They kept at it until Naruto changed the battle tactics after slapping her hand down against the screen. She gasped at him when she thought she hit a room she didn't want and began slapping the top of his fingers. There were several other near misses, with Naruto practically playing whack-a-mole with her hands.  
  
"Stop iiiit..!"  
  
Slap, slap!  
  
"Haha... Make me, woman!"  
  
Slap, slap, slap!  
  
"I'm going to make you pay for the whole bill instead of half!" Slap, slap! "Extra purchases included!"  
  
"Wh-what extra?" Naruto blinked at her, a blush crawling onto his face.  
  
"Depends on you..." She mumbled looking abashed.  
  
"Wha-wha--- R-Really?!" He had to clamp down on his mouth and nose with both hands, first to hide the dopey expression he must have been making, and second suppress the nosebleed he feared to happen at any moment. Extra purchases were... 'Booze, toys, snacks, toys, and toys...' The most delightfully pornographic images were parading before his eyes at the thought of her giving him full permission for experimentation... It wasn't until a couple seconds later that all his daydreams were beginning to take on a copic-shaded 2D appearance that he was suddenly gripped with concern over his sexual health. He never ever thought he might be brainwashed by doujinshi until now.  
  
"N-Namimaki-kun?" Hinata called out worried for him now too. He had gone from being blissfully pervy to banging his head against the wall in less than a second.  
  
"C-Come on, let's just pick something and be happy with it..." He laughed weakly, appearing comically fatigued as he pulled himself off the wall and returned to her side.  
  
Pirate room, blah. Underwater Whale Room, blah. Balloon Room... Could have been interesting if it weren't just blown up balloons all around the damn place causing static and stinking up with that dusty plastic smell, so that was blah. There was a samurai room or something, like edo period style with sumi-e paintings and fake rice paper doors, but not quite anything they were in the mood for. And there was uh... looked like a beach? Hinata and Naruto squinted at the image. Yeah, it looked like a beach theme. There was a fake horizon on the wall by the bed, which looked like a sunken bed design with red picnic gingham pattern for the bed comforter and such. From the picture there was a fake tree planted in the corner that hit the ceiling, with the rest of its leaves and branches painted on the ceiling to mimic a perspective of the sky.  
  
Hinata pressed the button without any warning to Naruto and dashed off down the hallway without him.  
  
"H-Hey wait!! Y-You gotta pay too!!" He cried out. She just laughed. "This is too much fucking money for me!!"  
  
"But it is 'fucking' money," Hinata called back cheekily, her voice not sounding far at all. It still felt a little weird for her to say that word, she had to bite her tongue a little every time she did utter it.  
  
"What the hell, you're eight feet away! Come back here!" Naruto laughed incredulously.  
  
Hinata did as she was told and walked back to him.  
  
"I wanted you to catch me," She admitted matter-of-factly, a slight pout in her demeanor. She tucked herself under his arm and leaned her head timidly against his chest, bringing out a wry smirk from him.  
  
"So pretentious," He laughed it off as he inserted another 4,000 yen into the vending machine-like booth. "Wait..." He uttered, stumped. He felt the little bird hugged against his side shake before the soft, tinny laughter answered everything for him. "Nooo!!" Naruto clutched at the window, freaking out as he kicked and wailed on the surface hoping somehow it could give him his money back. "What did you make me do?!? I already paid my half!!"  
  
"Y--hehe--- You're traditional male wiring has betrayed you _Namimaki_ -kun,"  
  
"When you hugged me like that I completely forgot where we were, I thought I was buying us movie tickets..." Naruto admitted weakly, looking almost genuinely depressed and amusingly wilted. Despite having had no intent on tricking him like that, Hinata couldn't deny how the absurdity of his admission tickled her and she cracked up there and then, with a high-pitched, melodious and wholesome sound. She felt as hyper with amusement as Naruto had minutes earlier.  
  
Her knees were beginning to give out under her and she slunk against the wall, right hand on her mouth and a moistness growing on her lower lashes, her left hand could barely grip the wallpaper and she slid down to a crouch all the while looking at Naruto. His words looped themselves over and over again in her head, the more she kept her eyes on him didn't help decrease the tickling incredulity.  
  
Naruto glanced up to the side, finally taking notice that she was still laughing, and had to have been for more than a minute. She was practically sitting on the floor, the nails of her left hand blindly trying to grasp something against the wall when there was nothing, and her tapered fingers shaking against her pink lips as her shoulders shook and jostled and her belly heaved and tightened with abdominal contractions.  
  
Her face was bright pink.  
  
Her eyes were wet and appeared as if they'd disappear behind her cheeks.  
  
Her lips were stretched against her teeth in an expression of breathlessness and glee, she looked exuberant and tired at the same time.  
  
_'She's totally cute...'_ He thought ponderously, his face warm again but without a smile. He couldn't think of a single instance he witnessed a female laugh like she did now, just completely give into it.  
  
"Y-You're so cute!" She squealed, her face brightening as she quickly drowned her statement in more, slightly nervous sounding laughter. His face burned sweltering hot and a shocked grin popped on lips.  
  
_'Sh-she said it again... Wait, she just said what I was thinking... Did I think that or did I say it out loud?'_  
  
Naruto walked over and crouched down beside her. She glanced at him and glanced away, succumbing to her timidity in the midst of her spacial confusion. He was so close and she'd been laughing for two minutes or so she wasn't sure how to get up again. She stared at the wall and blinked a few times. Her sense of 'up' was restored. She looked ahead and saw the streets and the sky beyond the glass door. She sniffed and exuded an embarrassed chuckle after everything sorted itself out. He still continued to stare at her. Hinata gingerly grasped the tail of her thick braid and pulled it across her flushed face.  
  
Naruto wasn't sure what he wanted to do to her anymore. She was too cute, too sweet, he could practically smell it off of her; (though most likely that was the _Cinnabon_ smell from earlier). She was a blank canvas protected in plastic wrap, an orchid in a gated garden with its vanilla fruit intact and the sun as the only thing it ever knew, a freshly crafted glass vase and he was supposed to put his fingerprints all over her.  
  
Whether she was a friend or a chick he met online, what was he supposed to do? There was a myriad of ways to treat a person, and which spectrum of friend or stranger she truly fell in he wasn't all too sure anymore.  
  
What he was about to do, what they had originally set out to do together, if Jiraiya knew he would be cheering Naruto on all the way with only misguided sexual techniques as his advice to bestow. Tsunade however would chastise Naruto immediately and ask him why he ever wanted to do such a thing to a girl whom he called a friend. She'd tell him to just accept being friends first and give the relationship a chance at natural growth. He loved his god-parents immensely, but the generational gap was never going to go away. Between the two of them, there was very little relationship advice they could give.  
  
So what would his parents have told him?  
  
"Wha-what's wrong..?" Hinata asked softly, wringing her fingers nervously in knots. She had been enjoying herself with him greatly, she thought he had been having fun too, but then it just stopped. She had been laughing in such an undisciplined manner, she hadn't the chance to notice how it affected him. She wasn't sure now if she annoyed him or hurt his feelings or what, and she was afraid what his staring meant. Why was he staring at her so harshly, why had he become somber?  
  
"I think... I'm just wondering what the right thing to do is..." He answered. The ponderous tone in his voice told her he wasn't mad or annoyed after all, but it did not relieve all the unease put in her. She wondered, 'He's questioning morals now?', she wasn't sure whether to appreciate this serious side of him or to be troubled by it. He was already a good person, what else was he worried about?  
  
"I think the right thing to do... would be..." She tried to think of something to do, she wanted to bring the fun back, she liked him best when he was grinning. Something about this serious side of him radiated with sadness, she could feel it infecting her. What could she do that would make him comfortable again? "... Would be to," Hinata slowly placed her hand beside her knee, raising herself to readying position, "To catch me!" She lunged forward and immediately tripped over Naruto's ankle, slipping on her vinyl pumps and headed straight down on her face.  
  
Warmth slipped into his belly where the involuntary urge for his abdomen to contract in belly laughs tickled him. A quirk of a smile nearly graced his lips, but he could not fully smile at her expense.  
  
"Y-You okay?!" He ambled over albeit unsuccessfully due to the incredulity of what he saw and the secret need to laugh clouding his proper reactions. He bent down to pick her up, but as soon as he touched her elbow she pulled away from him and tried to lift herself up.  
  
"I-I'm not going t-to give up," She huffed, propping herself on an elbow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not going to give up, I will save your smile _Namimaki_ -kun," She pushed herself to her feet and readjusted her pumps back on her feet. Naruto still had no idea what she was talking about, but he knew she was trying to be cute... and then she took off.  
  
"W-Wait!!" He ran roughly five steps ahead before realizing, "Shit...", then backtracked into the lobby to grab the room key from the dispenser.

* * *

"Hina! Hina?" He jogged up and down different corridors, checking every dead end hoping he didn't have to try to find her on every floor. "You can stop trying to be a manic pixie for a little bit, babe. The rest of you is already some guy's dream girl," He walked past a random set of prop school lockers set up by a room looking down the end of the corridor for sight of her.  
  
"What?" He heard her soft voice from the side. He jumped slightly and turned to his right. She was pressed up against the wall, using the lockers as a blind spot.

"Hello," He smirked lightly, taking in her apologetic expression.  
  
"I'm sorry," She pulled away from the wall, "I wasn't trying to try too hard..." Hinata chewed her tongue slightly, the sentence she uttered not rolling off well at all. "I just wanted to bring the fun back, 'cause you looked so sad and I didn't know what to do---"  
  
"Wh-what?" He stammered, as he took a step backwards, a nervous flush crawling down his face. "I w-wasn't sad..." but his voice died down at the end. He scratched the back of his head, his eyes diverted to the ground. He tried to recall what he was feeling back there, he couldn't be sure, he wouldn't allow himself to look down in front of _Hinatori_ , not with what they were supposed to do today. But he had been unsure back there, and he had been feeling remorse about being with her, and then he had thought about his parents... "Shit..." Naruto muttered in a hush through his teeth. "I-I guess I was... sad... I, uh... I dunno, it doesn't matter though 'cause it didn't make any sense for me to have thought of any of that back there..."  
  
She kept her eyes on him. She searched his face and his demeanor and his grimace for any reason to be reassured or more skeptical, but she didn't want to have to press him either.  
  
"We don't have any rules today, do we?" She asked with hesitance, her accommodating personality at the forefront as always.  
  
"N-No," He answered her immediately, remembering their prior establishments, of not having any that is-- except the lawlessness of the bedroom wasn't in motion until they themselves were. They weren't lovers yet, they were still anonymous friends. "We don't, right?" He didn't think this part could become complicated and confusing, but here it was, so many unspoken questions that they couldn't just pick their own desired solution and run with it.  
  
Exactly how much of friends were they?  
  
"Not unless you don't feel comfortable telling me what made you crestfallen earlier,"  
  
Naruto thought she looked nervous as she asked him that. She was hanging on his answer whether she wanted to be or not, and the last thing he wanted to do was instill disappointment in her. He forced on a toothy grin for her and gave a short chuckle. Boy oh boy, if the act of cheering up others wasn't like a teeter-totter. _'First your down, they lift you back up, but now they're down, so you lift them back up... fuckin' cycle.'_ He didn't resent it, it just felt silly.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, but don't take it as a rejection. It's because of today. It's not the right place,"  
  
"But what if it had to do with me?" Hinata slunk back against the wall, her shapeless cotton bag hitting with a clunky thud. She crossed her right arm over her middle, her white thumb rubbing self-conscious circles into the inside of her elbow. She was worried now. This wasn't about the invisible boundaries in their acquaintanceship. She needed to know if he suddenly had a problem with her.  
  
"It did, I guess,"  
  
"I'd like to know then,"  
  
"I think I was thinking about how most girls, especially the ones I've known, they always discipline themselves to a higher standard, that even if they wanted to, the stick they shoved up there won't allow them to laugh like you did. And after that, maybe, I finally saw you as a human... N-Not that I haven't been thinking of you a-as a human! I mean, it's like it sunk in this t-time. A-And I was... I was thinking what my parents would think of me if they knew..." He mumbled weakly at the end, his face flushing furiously with embarrassment. His hair was so tautly gripped in his fingers that the slight pain was the only thing keeping him from running away or collapsing in a heap of self defeat and humiliation. Even without having to be completely detailed about his admission or the topic of his parents, the absolute reveal of what he had been thinking was nerve-wrackingly embarrassing. But why was it? She wasn't exactly a true 'RL' friend and she wasn't a girlfriend of five years and she wasn't someone he was trying to ask out. So why the reluctance with her now?  
  
"Why did you think of your parents if you didn't tell them anything?"  
  
"I don't knooow, I just don't wanna be that guy, and I don't want to accidentally become that guy because I don't know any better and---" His ramble was cut short by her. She had pushed her back off the wall, grabbed his hands, and with gravity's help tugged him closer to her on the way back down, with nothing but him and the wall holding her hostage. He blinked as he saw her eyes once again, somehow feeling like he never saw them until now. Maybe he lied, maybe he didn't see her as human earlier but somewhere above that, like a child, protected by the moral boundaries and the legal ones, and that there were a many reason and good excuse he fooled himself with not to do her. However her breath had been bathing his Adam's apple in its warmth for a few seconds now, she was so petite, hovering close to her like this made it painfully obvious.  
  
"Tell me you're a big boy, _Namimaki_ -kun," Hinata softly demanded, her thumb nails drawing circles in his somewhat callused palms.  
  
"I-I think it's too early to brag..." Naruto stammered nervously, drawing a wholesome giggle from her.  
  
"I don't mean that..." Her breath continued to bathe his neck in alternating breeze and heat, forcing him into anticipation. "You don't need anyone's permission but mine, and you have all my blessing. So can you tell me you're a big boy?"  
  
"I... I'm a big boy,"  
  
"Can you tell yourself that you're a big boy?"  
  
"I-I'm a big boy,"  
  
"Do you feel better now?"  
  
"A little, I think,"  
  
Hinata smiled and kissed the side of his chin, leaving a shape that burned but only he could feel it.  
  
"That's good enough. Because this is our room," She laughed a little at the end.  
  
"Huh? Bu-but there's school lockers right here," He stammered more, gesturing to the lockers like their presence was a commandment of god's. However Hinata grabbed the room keys from his hoodie pocket and stuck them into the lock. In a matter of seconds she swung the door open, and they were greeted by tones of green, taupe, blue and brown.  
  
"I don't understand the placement of these props either," She laughed it off, dragging him inside.

* * *

The room was more than a beach theme, and Naruto couldn't help but feel dubious and strangely small in this room with a fake sky.  
  
"You ever seen that movie _The Truman Show_?" Naruto called out awkwardly as he took off his red and white _Onitsuka Tiger_ sneakers by the door. Hinata was already scoping out the shower room as he asked this. Leave it to girls to see how big the tub before all else.  
  
His eyes took in everything, the fake _Ryukyu Matsu_ tree in the corner like from the lobby picture, the flat screen television monitor attached to the wall closest to the shower room door, the inviting wide sunken bed with red gingham comforter and matching thick pillows, the convincing painted horizon that faded from pale blue to deep blue overhead, the disappearing breakwall and faded sand bars, and the wispy clouds that made it feel like summer. The imitation asphalt beneath his feet was rubber like indoor playground padding. The section of 'sand' was merely white-tan frieze carpeting. Over by the left wall was a wooden fence that acted like a screen and lead into the extra room. To add to the sexy outdoor feel there were towels and bikini tops and board shorts hung over the fence as if left to 'dry'.  
  
Naruto made his way to Hinata, putting his curiosity of the extra room's design to the side for now. The shower room was much more open than he had anticipated. There was plenty stone tiled floor to walk on, bright and creamy yellow like honey onyx, yet there were three different baths lined up against the wall in front of him, two of them pools installed in the floor. To his right was a somewhat narrow rectangular soaking bath, lined with imitation hinoki wood to give it that _'Ryokan_ ' appeal, and it had a low angled waterfall jet on the side closest to him. The farthest side had two leveled steps leading to a matching stone tiled platform connected to the floor installed jacuzzi, and two sets of steps descending from the platform, between the two pools. This jacuzzi was acrylic plastic, cerulean blue, and oddly shaped; like an uneven heart, the one corner conforming to the glass surrounded tub Hinata currently idled herself in. It had this sloping platform that kind of look liked like an unformed slide and yet reminded him of the handle of a soup spoon the way it conformed to the round lip of the jacuzzi. It had yellow-orange rails lining either side of the sloping platform, surely for safety, but he could imagine another practical reason to hold onto them.  
  
_'The sloping angle would actually be very comfortable to lean on, I bet.'_ He thought to himself, his subconscious animating several dirty scenes in a matter of seconds.  
  
Over by the corner directly opposite of the bathing pool was the icon of Soaplands, the ' _Sukebe Isu_ ', a plastic bathing stool with a U-shaped gap in the middle for 'full access'. There was a detachable showerhead attached to the wall by the stool, complete with a neatly lined up array of various bottled soaps and oils. The shower room had a total of three main drains in the floor.  
  
Naruto headed over to where Hinata was chilling. She was sitting in the matcha green jacuzzi with her shoe-less ankles dangling over the side and greeted him with a pleasant smile. He saw a conspicuous section of installed 2D bushes surrounding the furthest corner like a fence. There was a taupe-colored toilet tank high set above the 'fencing', indicating his worst assumptions. Everything else was extravagant to his experience but practically standard, except for this.  
  
"You really chose a perverted room, Hina," He told her matter-of-factly, half a smirk floating over his lips. The tub itself that she laid in had a glass surrounding with vinyl decals of shrubs and small trees, and the walls within the shower was a painted background of a rural forest.  
  
"It's a nature theme," Hinata replied.  
  
"It's an outdoors fetish theme," He laughed as he walked over to the bushes and peered over, "This is a squat toilet. Surrounded by bushes. What does that make you think of?"  
  
"What does it make you think of, pervert," Hinata giggled softly behind her hand.  
  
Naruto stepped inside the plastic bushes.  
  
"Makes me think I oughta use it before we do anything else," He smirked as he unbuttoned his fly and got in the natural position, expecting to embarass her right out of bathroom. He did nothing however, as Hinata remained in the tub idly kicking her legs like nothing's changed.  
  
"You're not going to do anything if I'm here," She stated in a deliberately deadpan tone, her own open mouth smirk hidden from his view thanks to the window decals.  
  
_'What the hell! She turned my prank right on me!!'_ Naruto couldn't take her challenge, if he peed with her around then he'd be the one humiliated. Suddenly her legs disappeared from the tub edge and she scrambled up to peer over the vinyl decals between them, her eyes staring right at his half-visible squatting form.  
  
"Don't do that you weirdo!!!" He shouted at the peeping girl, his face flushing several times a second.  
  
"I like watching you from afar, Namimaki-kun," Hinata replied in a creepy, innocent voice, inwardly revelling in his discomfort. "I always have,"  
  
"Noooo, don't talk like that!!" He cried thoroughly creeped out, sending her into giggles.  
  
" _Goshujin_ -sama, would you like me to put it on the glass?" Hinata asked, this time in a cutesy moe voice. Naruto blinked. Hinata had her hands resting atop her bosom in a submissive manner, her bust just barely brushed up against the glass. It took him quite a bit to process what she just did. Yet, he had to admit it got him excited for her again.  
  
"You freakin' weird chick," He scoffed quietly, displaying his admiration in a small smile. Hinata laughed.

* * *

"I guess this room is rather pervy," Hinata stated slightly abashed, perched up on the fake beach fence and swinging her legs. Naruto stepped out of the bathroom doorway, somewhat satisfied after expelling his bladder.  
  
"Have you looked in that room yet?" Naruto gestured with his chin at the extra room behind her as he approached her with seemingly thoughtful strides. The truth was he had been walking on eggshells since he took his sneaks off, it was a subconscious reaction, it was an instinctive reaction. She wasn't his girlfriend, so he couldn't jump in and touch her. He doubted himself about how much he knew her, so he couldn't even begin to think of initiating anything: all those playful and easygoing conversations broomed up on a metaphorical dustpan and shoved away in a metaphorical closet in his mind; All previous impressions from their IMs, all examples of her subdued cheekiness, her light pokes at his ego, the way she took everything in stride, all swept under a rug and hidden beneath a sofa by his chivalry for him to happen upon again sooner or later. This chivalry of his was apparently the root of a timidity he never knew he had, and it was there, and it had been there minutes ago outside the doorway, and it was still here making him paw around her territory until she met him halfway, or quite honestly 98% of the way.  
  
"I saw something interesting by accident, but I didn't go in yet," She smiled at him as she watched him intently.  
  
"Interesting like what?" Naruto vaguely joked with a nervous, slightly amused edge.  
  
Hinata was attempting to make eye contact with him, to gauge his readiness or drop him an unspoken suggestion, as he walked ever closer towards her, but her gaze felt like heat on him and he declined reciprocation. Instead he swerved around her after getting four inches too close and went to go around the fence so he could check out the extra room with or without her.  
  
Hinata pouted upon her perch before hopping off and following in after him.  
  
"Is that the interesting thing you saw?" Naruto stammered slightly, a weakly lifted finger directed at the far wall which depicted a daylit cityscape. What made him anxious and awkward, unbeknownst to her, was the metal railing that fenced around about fifteen feet across the main floor, resembling a balcony, complete with a set of two lawn chairs and a green cushioned outdoor couch adjacent to them. _'The exhibitionist level in this hotel room just increased tenfold...'_  
  
Hinata peered over to catch the look on his face, having taken notice he had become a mannequin of himself. His face was lit up again, there was a glistening of perspiration gathering on the side of his temple as well.  
  
"Hmm, no. The interesting thing I saw was the British phone booth," Hinata piped up matter-of-factly, tapping his arm and pointing at the bright red booth he somehow managed to overlook. It stood right in the direction of the entranceway, it was the only thing you could see from the other room. "Oh... there's a kiddy slide too," It was pink, plastic and sized for kindergarteners and it was also an elephant. Its ears were the handles atop the three stairs, it had black dots for eyes, and its trunk was the slide.  
  
Naruto blanched.  
  
Hinata wandered around to get acquainted with everything. She couldn't help but feel fascination over the planning process that had to go into such a room, about the people who decided what goes where and what to include.  
  
Fake summery green trees lined the wall parallel to the entranceway, they hid behind a prop rockface that was topped with fake grass. She walked behind the prop and found a walkway of indoor soft playground padding that extended all the way to the end and down a slight a slope. It was an earthy brown, to represent the ground, and she realized this was meant to be a hiking path. She followed it down and stopped at the end of the slope to peer down. She could see the edge of the balcony and small set of carpeted stairs descending to an area below the balcony. She stepped down into the ditch. It was a caved away recess into the main floor. The floor here was lined wall to wall with tan colored futons, and there were light fixtures and stereos installed beneath the balcony. There was a little nook recessed further into the caved out wall and there resided an _iCraig_ and the light switches. She turned her eyes towards the painted cityscape and realized the backlit picture would be a night time version, maybe even just the stars themselves.  
  
It would be like doing it on a countryside road, maybe almost.  
  
Naruto looked around wondering where she disappeared to, when she ascended from the right end, a hand clasped to her chest and her eyes stuck to the floor. Her face was burning a soft red and her shallow breaths stopped short of her parted lips.  
  
"I think I love this room," She breathed.  
  
"Wha?"

* * *

They sat together on the sunken picnic bed, almost knee to knee, Hinata's hands relaxed against her knees and Naruto's hands balled up against his lap. He couldn't bring himself to look at her directly, his eyes roamed everywhere else but on her as his mind grasped for words that could form relevant sentences.  
  
"Is this still too weird for you?" Hinata called out to him, voice soft and sympathetic. Naruto scratched bashfully at his cheek, a somewhat put off expression etched into downcast eyes.  
  
"Eheh, which part?" He tried to joke.

"About... initiating... it...?" Hinata trailed off. Naruto stopped his nervous scratching, but could still find no words. "Why are you still so uncomfortable? The room?"  
  
"Nahhh, I dunno, I can probably get over that soon..."  
  
"Then me,"  
  
"N-No! It's not like that! I like someone like you! About after our fifth or sixth conversation it came out of my mouth and I've been saying it every time since, 'I like someone like you'. And now I see you're a total cutie, and you got this lolicon wrapped in a worldly aura thing going on, and you smell good, and---" Naruto blinked. Hinata stared back at him, seemingly stunned before her small mouth slowly twisted up into embarrassed and amused smirk. Her right hand drifted upwards to cover her scrunched lips demurely, and the heat began to rise up from Naruto's neck again to fill his face and burn his ears. It wasn't exactly a confession that he blurted out, but it felt just as bad. Hinata tried to stifle giggles she didn't expect to come, her efforts sounding like exhales from a stuffed up nose, but her resolve could only begin to weaken after that, and some giggles escaped, and she tried to hold her breath like one fighting hiccups, and that made the urge to laugh even stronger, and her face began to light up from behind the fence of her fingers and the sight of her incited a heartbeat in his cheeks.  
  
Being in her presence was intimacy itself it felt like. Part of him said it was because he was exclusively alone with a girl that everything felt so starkly contrasted than usual. A different part reminded him it was because of exactly where he was, on a bed in a Love Hotel. Another part told him it was because of the fetishism overload he just experienced within the past twelve minutes. And some other part said she was continually drawing him in and he needed to acknowledge that and get in tune with himself or be lame the entire stay.  
  
"I don't know how to initiate either..." Hinata admitted bashfully, compassion and sympathy stirring in her eyes, "... but it seems like you need help the most..."  
  
Naruto quirked up a curious eyebrow and watched her and waited with expectant eyes, however despite the deliberate implication that she would start for the both of them, she remained unmoved from her spot, chickening out or freezing up right after she finished her sentence.  
  
They were never gonna get anywhere at this pace.  
  
"I think I'm starting to get mad that I'm a virgin..." Naruto grumbled out, hanging his head tiredly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"B-Because... I, I should be able to do something..."  
  
Hinata watched him grab his head in frustration as he sank forward, forehead resting against his knees.  
  
"Maybe... we should watch some videos?" Hinata suggested innocently, trying to provide practical ideas. Naruto seemed to shake his head a bit before limply submitting to his hesitation and gave up on thinking, just remained folded down like a collapsed beach chair. Hinata popped a fist against her open palm, a smile suddenly blossoming on her lips and a light entering her eyes. "Oh _Namimaki_ -kun, I know!"  
  
"Hnn?" He hummed out lazily, too bummed for words.  
  
"How about I clean your ears?"  
  
Naruto's head perked up, making Hinata's smile blossom wider. Then, like a child, he scrambled over, throwing his legs out behind him, and laid his head upon her knees, establishing the ready position. He had this giddy, blissful grin on his smirking face.  
  
"Hold on," Hinata said, getting up and gently dropping his head onto the comforter, earning a dismayed pout from him. She wandered off into the bathroom having seen where the bathroom amenities were hiding earlier.  
  
"WhyyyyyYYYYY??" Naruto whined loudly from beyond the bathroom entrance way.  
  
"I don't have the ear pick, beefcake, I'm not magic," After retrieving the bamboo ear pick, she returned to the main room, and found Naruto staring up at her with dubious amusement.  
  
"Did you call me 'beefcake'?" He laughed, all too aware he was anything but buff. Being an ectomorph, he started out short and scrawny and grew into a lean, tight body, but he couldn't pack on the muscle unless he decided to start weight training or something, again an aspect of himself he never considered before. His brief chuckle had sprang more bells of laughter from the dark haired girl, delighting her and himself.  
  
She reclaimed her spot, pulling the gingham comforter over her folded legs and ushered him to place his head on her lap.  
  
"No, I called you fishcake, haha," She joked as she draped her handkerchief over the upper portion of his face. A strange tingle ran down his back.  
  
"Huh?" He uttered dumbly, a stunned 'flat 'what'' unbeknownst to her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Naruto blinked beneath the sweet smelling handkerchief, running her voice over and over again in his head. At the end of the process he found he could not ascertain any insincerity from her and shrugged it off.  
  
However, that was still the strangest coincidence he ever experienced.

* * *

They sat in comfortable silence as Naruto reveled in her gentle ministrations and the slight nostalgia of his childhood. His mom had only ever cleaned his ears for him a few times before she passed on, but the memories were still strong no matter how mundane.  
  
Hinata's handkerchief smelled just like her hair.  
  
"It would be pretty bad if I went ahead and fell asleep because of this," Naruto joked breathily, exuding a deeply satisfied sigh. He was steadily turning into putty, but he regretted nothing. Hinata lifted out the bamboo curette and bowed her head. She pursed her lips and blew into his ear, inciting goosebumps and a delighted shiver from the blonde. "More," He grinned, earning another cool breeze that tickled his hairs to stand and his muscles to melt.  
  
"I guess then, this would be a good time as any to take advantage of you," Hinata smirked, giggling to herself. Naruto had too been caught up in his relaxation to catch what she said, uttering another confused "Huh?" several seconds late.  
  
He felt her smoothly blunted forenail curiously trace the lines on his face, one by one with languorous strokes. She smoothed the pads of her fingers across his cheek; the whisker lines had a very subtle raise to them. Her forefinger wandered down to the curve of his jaw and traced its foreign shape all the way to the center of his chin. An ache of admiration bloomed within her belly for him, the mere shape of his skeletal structure turned her on. Her finger hovered slightly and drifted upwards, bringing his lips to part and fearful puffs of breath to escape. Naruto's breath then drew right back in, an instinctual suck of air, as her fingerpad brushed against his bottom lip. Hinata couldn't stop the continual furrowing of her brow, her fascination towards him mixing with tentative arousal. The lips of a healthy young man were broad, smooth, firm yet cushiony. They gave way beneath her traced strokes, pressed defiantly against the curve of her finger when she did nothing, and quivered when she touched the softly defined corners. His breaths had become careful and shuddery, unsure what to do and unwilling to move. Every time she drew across his lips, he felt her digit hovered inside, bathing her in his timid exhale, he felt a subconscious urge to close his lips on her and suckle her lightly. She gently cupped his head and motioned for him to turn over. He did so and now laid on his back, head in her lap, with handkerchief and closed eyes hiding the world from him.  
  
Trepidation turned them both into mouth breathers.  
  
Hinata's fingers splayed across his steadily burning cheeks, taking in his entire facial structure into her palms; oh this shape was even more alluring than before. Her fingers drifted downwards and stroked the soft flesh where his neck curved into his chin. Naruto drew in a deep breath at the loving ministrations she was giving him, and for a moment he forgot how to exhale. Then her fingerpads began to roam down his neck --- another suck of breath --- her thumbs lightly massaging from the hallow of his clavicle --- he tried to stifle his swallow --- then back up the subtle slope meeting beneath his Adam's Apple. A quiet cough escaped him, his uneven breathing leading him to clear his throat, albeit the anxiety was also to blame. His chest swelled, then settled back down, and swelled again as he took deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He felt as if he were slowly being conquered, as if he were at the mercy of a very intimate examination. She touched him with such thoughtfulness and ardent fascination that he couldn't feel anything but vulnerable, he never thought a girl would give him so much attention, never fantasized about such innocent foreplay. He still felt lackadaisical from the ear cleaning session, relaxed and unmotivated to move, yet his body reacted to her with jolts of electricity, and his anxiety clawed to be free of the layers of wet blankets that was his laziness. He felt useless and tranquil like he had become water, and the paradox of instincts going in his head made him feel drunk or drugged. He was floating, he was not his body, he was not in his body, he was breathing, he was breath, he was her hands, her hands were all over him, he was blankness and bliss, he was in suspense, he was excited.  
  
Naruto tensed up. He felt breath hitting his lips, lightly at first and then it remained there, mixing with his. Hinata's mind was going in rabid circles over his lips, of how close she was to them, of the thoughts they made her think and the vulnerability and power her current position simultaneously instilled in her. Her tongue gave a kittenish peck between the parted folds, the surprise action halting his breath for an alarming second. The blood beating against her cheeks was growing unbearable, the anticipation to seize his lips fed her excitement over her current position. She felt so naughty playing with him, for thinking about playing with him. She slid her bottom lip across his -- once, twice -- slicking their petals with a sheen of lightly mixed saliva. Her actions were so fleeting he wasn't entirely sure what was being done. She dipped down, pressing her lips against his waiting bottom one in a ghost-like kiss. She suckled on him lightly, carefully, bathing a new layer of saliva between the two of them before releasing him, slightly swollen and dazed. Smothered within the cloud of his mind, Naruto vaguely tried to figure out if he had been kissed yet or not. Her tongue darted out again, ventured into the moist cavity of his heavy breathing, and brushed against the tip of his tongue. His breath hitched again as his tongue instinctually followed after her retreating one. She played a game of tag with him for a little while, poking at him playfully, wondering if his reaction time would improve. It didn't really and she stopped, alternating to almost kissing him, their lips millimeters of each other, her tongue sliding affectionately against his, conforming to his broad shape, swirling circles around him.  
  
He tasted exactly like broth, like scallions and the slight tang of _wakame_ seaweed. She tasted sweet and fresh, like sugar and pomegranate. Where did the cinnamon go?  
  
She lifted up, lazily dragging her lips across his chin before descending breaths above his neck. She gave another kittenish lick at the soft flesh beneath his chin. His shuddery breath hit her neck, a hushed, shocked and aroused "Hoh shit..." uttered from him in an unprepared moan. He was breathing slightly faster now. He was enveloped in her smell. She giggled airily and gently kissed the soft flesh, occasionally bathing him with her tongue and suckling lightly. He tasted warm, that was the only way she could describe it. He was recently clean so there wasn't much of a taste. He hummed in satisfaction, the little things her tongue was doing sending subtle transmission of pleasure through his body that gathered at his belly.  
  
He hadn't yet taken notice of her hands beginning a new expedition, and his breath caught again.  
  
The back of her palms rolled across the breadth of his clavicle, splayed fingers and flat palms smoothing themselves across his deeply swelling chest. He exuded a soft guttural groan. The ache began to melt into tingling heat that bred in her belly and sent unexpected pangs of excitement in her chest and arms and inner thighs. The softness of his cotton shirt pressed against the firmness of his chest was an inviting sensation, she wanted to rub her hands all over him, feel the fabric bunch up against her and conform against him. Her breathing began to match his as she rolled her palms back and forth against him, smoothing her hands across the span of his pectorals, earning aroused sighs and hitched breath from the blonde. Occasionally she brushed over his nipples by mistake, and his shoulders would tighten in reply, and a whimper caught between helpless and excited would leak from from lips. Everything she was doing was a first for him, a stark, startling, rattling and arousing first.  
  
Hinata was steadily becoming helpless as well, overcome with the feel of a young man beneath her, the warm ambiguous taste of him, the memory of salty tang, and the novel sounds he made and the mute ones she felt. She was becoming helpless to her own arousal and fascination. It wasn't so much the expected carnal need for a rarely untouched part to become worshipped, violated and toyed with --- a carnal nature she had yet to discover if she had or not --- that made her skin and crevices crave for him, but it was this heightened awareness of each other and the novelty of each other that made her heart beat double speed.  
  
Hinata rubbed her thumbs across his cotton-covered nipples, the mundane barrier making her feel naughty for doing so, especially when he whimpered again, a sort of breathless hum this time. She couldn't hold it down, she didn't see it coming. A desperate moan fell out of her, like a breathy cry. Naruto couldn't sit back anymore.  
  
His left arm flew out above his head, hand immediately seeking her body. "God... god... god..." He muttered below his breath over and over again as his fingers desperately sought out for her. He cupped her hip, her tunic and dark shorts blocking skin from him. He patted up and down her hip and leg blindly, until he found the edge of the comforter that she sat beneath and pulled it roughly. His fingers brushed against her exposed thigh and he shoved his hand inside her shorts, feeling up as much flesh as he could, of the edge of her hips, and the slightest curve of her ass.  
  
"Oh god..." He sighed, the realization hitting him, "I'm touching you,"  
  
Hinata lips scrunched up into another mirth-stifling smile, as untameable giggles flowed out of her.  
  
"You are touching me," She stated fondly, cheeks deeply pink and eyes glowing warmly. She wondered what his face looked like now, the handkerchief still covering his eyes as his mouth continued to hang open in unresolved shock.  
  
"I'm really touching you..." He began to tentatively squeeze her like he was making sure he wasn't dreaming. "... My hand is up your shorts," He restated, his matter-of-fact revelation making her laugh, and his loins tingle. He really was still a boy, it was so adorably amusing to her. He blindly massaged her skin when he was assured it was all real and that he hadn't gotten slapped yet, but he still seemed to be starstruck about touching a female. "...soft... so freakin' soft..." His fingers were rough and sinewy, a bit bony to her, but strong, and it was erotic enough to have his hand up her bottoms.  
  
He ventured further despite the restricted space, until his middle finger brushed up against a textured hem.  
  
Hinata felt him repeatedly stroke against that hem, clearly trying to figure out what it was. Hinata bit on curled in lips, a wry smirk fighting against her for permanence.  
  
"That's my panty,"  
  
His hand stopped all movement.  
  
Hinata tried not to laugh.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm dead already," He muttered aloud, causing Hinata's hand to smack to her mouth.  
  
"What?!" She squealed in shock, her body feeling as if it were screaming with laughter.  
  
"I've been punished, so I've must've died. You're gonna hafta help me figure out how it happened or I can't ascend,"  
  
Hinata puffed out her cheeks in a huffy pout, half of her wondering if he was joking or if this was part of his hardwiring. She grabbed his wrist and rolled her hips around against his hard fingers, her heart beating faster at the ideas his fingers were giving her.  
  
"See? It's fine to touch,"  
  
"It's fine to touch you," Naruto sighed exasperatedly, resuming his massaging albeit rather innocently, his words inciting another mirth-fighting smirk to jump back on Hinata's lips.  
  
"This is an exclusive situation, yes. What are you afraid of?" She laughed lightly. He took to silence, his mind carefully deciding on his answer.  
  
"... Tsunderes," He said resolutely.  
  
"What?! Are they real?" Hinata squealed with incredulous amusement.  
  
"YES, YES THEY ARE REAL! Do you NOT know how bitchy middle school girls are?!" Naruto ranted like he were an experienced follower of the supernatural. Hinata could not fully suppress her snickering.  
  
"And what are you doing with middle school girls?"  
  
"I'm not doing anything! They're abundant and they're mean!"  
  
"Wouldn't that just be 'Tsuntsun' then?"  
  
"I'd like to consider myself likeable over time," Naruto pouted.  
  
"So you put up with it then," Hinata gleamed chuckling, "I guess us females have it easier in that sense then, tsun guys we could easily ignore. A male Tsundere is just a cold jerk, right?"  
  
"Pff, I guess," Naruto smirked with a lazy shrug. "That's kind of a good question actually, haha, but I don't really know,"  
  
"Imagine a guy saying 'I-It's not like I'm groping you because I think you're cute'," Hinata joked, even doing the guy's voice as best she could. Naruto burst out laughing. She could feel his body jostle with the forceful laughter, his shoulders shaking against her knees and his head knocking lightly in her lap. She could practically feel the deep intake of air that vibrated within his ribcage. Just when he began to ease and settle down he blew up with new laughter, louder and stronger; his shoulders shook violently and it seemed to make him laugh even more.  
  
"Mou, are you getting hyper?" Hinata complained worriedly, as she clasped hands over his smiling gaping mouth, his breathing puffing against her at first like pressurized steam before dissipating altogether with his sobering brain. It wasn't like she didn't like him laughing, it really did look like he was getting more and more hyper and she wasn't sure how to keep up with that mentality.  
  
"I kup luffing 'bout sumffin' else," He apologized somewhat dumbly, voice muffled by the lid that was her hands.  
  
"I could tell," Hinata sighed, looking down on him wistfully. The handkerchief had shifted crookedly from all his jostling, the corner resting atop the end of his nose and his left eye remaining covered, yet his eyes stayed closed. If he was getting that hyper then he couldn't still be so relaxed that he can't open his eyes. Was he actually more comfortable blindfolded? Hinata removed her hands from his mouth, cool air hitting them both at the loss of warmth, and she began to idly trace his mouth again, just to test his reactions. He still shivered and tensed beneath her. His visible eyelids shut themselves tighter to accommodate the anticipation and they twitched mildly from the strain.  
  
Naruto began to think that it might be better to let her lead, she was still doing an amazing job manipulating him. He had hardly contributed so far yet she seemed to be having fun enough without him moving.  
  
Maybe they were both better off having him blindfolded, he had been so subdued back there, and... what girl didn't want a riding partner, right? Also he knew the handkerchief was close to falling off but he didn't want to open his eyes.  
  
He felt her fingers cup his jaw, carefully running her pads up and down the contour of the bone in ponderous admiration. She grasped him like one did an animal they didn't want to scare off, gingerly and lovingly. Her rounded nails traced thoughtful circles against the fleshy spot of his jaw that she had suckled earlier -- pleasant shivers rolled through him. He thought she was teasing him again when she touched him like this, when she hovered so closely yet did nothing, but he didn't know that she hesitated with him, she began to think that she had diverted the fun, that she changed the pace too quickly. She worried if she was being too forward, too businesslike to have this long awaited consummation as the only thing on her mind. She worried she was being too impatient to have enjoyed their nonsense conversation a little bit longer. Back of her mind she wanted to say sorry, but there wasn't really anything to say sorry to, not logically. She trained herself against her impulse to apologize for every little thing, but sometimes the nagging was still there.  
  
Would he really mind if she kissed him right now? If she took advantage of him a little more? She knew what she wanted to do, but she wasn't sure what he wanted to do now. But she knew if she asked him, that morality-crippling indecision from before would get between them.  
  
But at the same time, she felt that she was willingly depriving him of a choice for considering to be inconsiderate.  
  
Hinata slumped, her brightly burning cheek collapsed against his whiskered one. He was overcome with a flash of heat. Her cheek felt puffy and hot.  
  
"What's wrong?" Naruto stammered lowly, his throat suddenly tight. He had to clear his throat again. Her voice came out even quieter than the time outside the room door, so meek and for some reason, achingly remorseful.  
  
"W-Would... would y-you mind...? I-If I kissed you?"  
  
"Whu--uhh... o-of course I wouldn't mind if you kissed me again..." 'Do whatever you want to me,' He thought back of his mind.  
  
"That wasn't really a kiss before," Hinata giggled a bit emptily.  
  
"That wasn't?"  
  
"I promise it wasn't," She smirked slightly.  
  
"Huh..." He uttered, somewhat feigning perplexion. That made Hinata laugh. "Uh-uhm, wha... W-Why do you sound sad this time?" He joked nervously, earning another giggle from her that somehow sounded dismayed and wet.  
  
"I'm not... I'm n-not used to being demanding," She said like she were admitting a dark secret, ashamed and desperate.  
  
"What? You're not though, you've been anything but," He laughed assuringly.  
  
"But I feel like I want to be, I think I really really want to be and I don't know what I---" Hinata stammered out in rush before getting cut off, her emotions growing unbearably strong and for her that was unusual. Back of her mind she wondered if work was getting to her more than she thought.  
  
Naruto lifted his right hand and carefully placed it atop her head. He petted her hair to reassure her.  
  
"Go for it then, I'm used to demanding girls," Naruto grinned, an absolute expression of approval on his face. Earlier he had been vaguely toying with the idea of being the submissive, admittedly out of the same ole indecision that he couldn't completely resolve. But after hearing her, a sweet, soft-spoken little thing like her, express a desire to be demanding --- that officially added 'femdom' as a new interest for him, at least with her.  
  
He felt her smile against his cheek. She placed her hand atop his right one, rubbing it in platonic appreciation. She kissed his cheek and lifted back up, taking his right hand into hers. Her lips had also felt hot and puffy to him, much hotter than her cheek did. She chaste kissed the tip of his nose, his philtrum, then turned and kissed his middle knuckle before releasing his right hand. He felt her give him new heat, felt her hanging over him, lips dangling ever so precariously above his.  
  
His right hand flew back to pet her head, to stroke her hair, to be involved somehow.  
  
Despite the surety she had operated with earlier when she went about exploring him, tasting him and teasing him, she was more clumsy now than she had been then. She touched her lips to his, then pressed hers fully against him, missing her mark at first, his bottom lip getting her full attention again by accident. She retreated and he followed after her lead, pursing up at her with scrunched up duck lips. She cupped his head again, tapered fingers fencing over his ears, and tilted her head the correct angle, keeping him steady. She met his awkwardly pursed lips and helped him melt their mouths together in the correct dance. Naruto sighed through his nose, thankful that this was much more comfortable. He was steadily filled up with warmth, with a sense of security and belonging that felt new to him, like finding a sunlit spot that was exclusive to him and another person only. That's what this felt like, kissing, it was like melting into wholesomeness.  
  
Her hair was so satiny and smooth. Running his fingers down and through, her messy braid practically swallowed his blunted digits each time like a mysterious entity. He petted along the top, back of his mind considering she undo her hair and show him what it looked liked free. He sighed through their kiss again, as her new languorous movements distracted him. He clumsily followed her lead, steadily learning to roll his lips against hers the way she was doing to him, opening slightly and conforming a seal against her, repeat, repeat, repeat, round and round 'til she opened her mouth wider and wider and the kiss became deeper and deeper.  
  
He could feel her heartbeat pulsate against his mouth, her wet lips were as delicate as they were enraged. Her face radiated with such heat, she had to be completely flushed, he thought.  
  
Part lips, make a seal, suction the seal closed, release mouth. Saliva was beginning to gather at the corners of his lips. Hers parted with his, he was taken aback; her breath was like inhaling steam. He felt her muted sighs, they vibrated in the back of her throat and echoed to his tongue. His left hand gingerly resumed kneading her upper thigh and hip inside her shorts, his tentative, distracted strokes still somewhat innocent for her tastes. She never suspected she would enjoy being groped through her clothes this much, but the restrictions added so much to it.  
  
Her shy sugary tongue began to grow more ardent, more bold and demanding as he had been eagerly anticipating. She slid hers entirely against his, filling his mouth with lustful transmissions. Her hands began to wander anew, touching his neck, stroking his hair, grasping his face, massaging his shoulders and groping his chest.  
  
She was really getting into it, his loins were coiling and tingling with every touch, every mouse-like moan. Sometimes she would suck on his tongue for seconds, greedily feeding on his saliva, making their mouths slosh together. Back of his mind he acknowledged the handkerchief fell off as Hinata rubbed her right hand over his, that which was still stroking her hair. His heart pounded wildly in his chest at the wet sounds their mouths and tongues made together, filling his steadily clouding mind. Everything was the shape of her lips, pink, drenched and pulsating. Everything was the feel of her tongue, warm, velvet and juicy. Her breath seemed to speed up, her chest swelling deeper and deeper. Satisfied moans leaked from her throat to his ears, making his heart jump, her hands to seize his wrists and his loins to lurch in reaction. Hinata had forgotten herself several minutes ago and in the peak of her arousal, she shoved his hands further inside her shorts, his fingers instinctively seizing up her flesh like dough. Her slippery mouth broke away from his, hotly breathing and thoroughly sodden. His breath was shallow, and frequented with gasps and groans as Hinata continued to insist his hands further inside, her hips rolling continuously against him. Her entire ass was in his hands, the flesh filled against him like thick marshmallows. "Shit," He tersed. Her panties were bunched aside by the immediacy of her actions, reminding him that he was in new territory, and new territory still freaked him out. "Shit, shit, shit, shit..." She was really pleasuring herself with him already, he couldn't believe it. Curiosity won out against worry and he had to open his eyes.  
  
Her brows were knitted together, her parted lips curled in an awkward grimace, and her eyes were lidded, clouded with yearning. Her cheeks were flushed like she were tipsy, the color fluctuated subtly with her blood flow, with her slicked lips appearing plumper and florid.  
  
'Her face is so fuckin' horny...' Naruto inwardly breathed, unable to take his eyes off her.  
  
That ole familiar tightness just appeared, steadily a new weight was filling in his jeans at the sight of her.  
  
Naruto swallowed audibly, preparing to speak with his heart beating out of his chest.  
  
"Y-You... You like b--- being touched through your clo-othes... d-dont you?" He suspired, barely able to speak.  
  
Her mouth closed into a desperate frown, her brows knitting even harder together. He could tell she was trying to control herself long enough to respond, but she was too excited, she couldn't even hold down her moans for ten seconds, and the more she tried, the more she whimpered.  
  
"Hnnnn... I-It... nnnn... It's-- I-It's just... really pev--- perverted... I-It f-feels s-so perverted... hn-unnnn--"  
  
The tightness was growing into constriction because of her words, because of her desperately airy voice, and her fluttery hands that ran up and down his forearms.  
  
'What if she can just get off like this?' Naruto wondered, concern etching itself into his furrowing brows. Would it be bad if she did? He didn't think so. Would it really affect how things started off? Naruto wasn't even sure if he cared about that anymore. 'But she's not really get off because of me, is she? She's getting off on her own.... I wonder if I could...' His short breaths built up in the air, crowding his mind as he slowly dragged her hips forward. His breaths began hitch now, one after another, turning into tense gasps as he came face to face with her clothed crotch, all his thoughts and intentions spinning rapidly in his mind now, his eye wide open. "My god... oh my god... god, god, god..." He muttered in a hot mess. He felt sweaty from the neck down, then he dove in, his heart ready to burst at the scent of her, the feel of a female actually sitting on his face.  
  
He pressed his lips into her.  
  
He ground his nose in.  
  
_'Ohmygod...'_  
  
He held her as steadily as he could, drowning himself in her flesh, the feel of her soft ass almost suffocating him. Desperately aroused moans hummed through her lower body and she hopped up with a shriek, a slimy lewdness taking permanent residence where his face had once been.  
  
Thump thump thump...  
  
" _Namimaki_ -kun..." Hinata's hands flew up to her grimacing lips, as if to catch the sound of her own voice. She hadn't realized how horny she sounded until now, and her face continued to flush various shades of red the more she looked at him, the more she thought about his assertive action to pleasure her without any prompting from her.  
  
His lewd, drunken eyes drifted back and forth from her bashful face to her unguarded crotch, as if in a sleepy daze.  
  
He was fixated on something.  
  
' _I could finger her right now if I wanted...'_  
  
"Lemme do something for you," He hummed, "I wanna be the one to get you off first today," His hand gently caressed her knee before drifting boldly up her inner thigh, his finger tips barely brushing against her pantyline when her slightly smaller hands clamped down on his wrist.  
  
Her eyes were so wide.  
  
Her nails dug into his hoodie sleeve, forcefully tugging him upwards, hastily begging him to sit up. He dragged himself onto his knees, he sidled in closer to her, her nervous hands holding his warm face, leading their hasty tongues to meet. He melted into her aroused sighs as she suckled needily on his salty tongue as if it would solve all her problems.  
  
She pecked his lips.  
  
She sidled on her knees towards him to get closer.  
  
She sat between his legs.  
  
Naruto was clutching at the comforter like a crutch as she leaned up and kissed him again, his head craning back to compensate, a knee occasionally brushing unintentionally against his crotch, a butterfly kiss every so often on his collarbone from swell of her breasts. Her hands trailed down his arms and coddled his wrists where she playfully pulled at the cuffs of his sleeves. Naruto's blushing face risened with new warmth as he obeyed her suggestion and fiercely tore his red hoodie from his person and aimlessly tossed it behind. Unsteady hands clasped at her upper back, they followed down the path of her spine, her cotton tunic soft beneath his calluses, and lastly rested at her waist. He was breathing hard through his nose, Hinata giggled inwardly to herself at this, the noise filled her left ear and the exhale misted her left inner cheek. He pulled her against him, trembling anxious arms wrapping themselves tight around her petite form, he felt like he could wrap his arms around her twice. Her breasts rested fully atop his collarbone, her abdomen flattened against his rising chest. She could feel his heartbeat thump against her bellybutton, it echoed through her, it built up inside her.  
  
She released his mouth and dabbed a kiss below his nose, leaving a moist spot. She kissed his inner cheek, lightly dragging a trail up to his eye, kissing both lids. She kissed the side of his nose, kissed the bridge, then between his brows. She scattered affection across his forehead. They weren't light, they weren't chaste. They were full on, second-long kisses, firm and fond and declaring their existence to his skin. She was speaking to him from the bottom of her heart, she was reiterating her acceptance of him, her undiluted appreciation for who had shown himself to be.  
  
He had to show he appreciated her too.  
  
She felt his nose drag against her neck, felt his humid breath fill up the hollow of her clavicle. His parted lips pressed hesitantly against her, they were swollen and warm, they felt sticky. His tongue swiped across her jugular boldly, catching her off guard. She clutched his hair and relished in his new attention. She hummed in dreamy satisfaction, igniting confidence in him. He licked and suckled, he kissed her firmly like she had him and he drew out more and more happy hums. They tickled against his thick, viscid tongue. He trailed closer and closer upwards, where he felt her hums the strongest, and he made a seal around her throat, greedily drinking on her voice the more vocal she became. Her head leaned dependently against his, navy grinding against yellow as she began to squirm against him.  
  
Naruto's breathing hitched and sped a beat as he followed out on a new thought he had. He lightly poked at the hollows behind her knee, as if testing the territory, and slowly trailed ghost-like strokes up the back of her thighs. He stuck his forefingers up the underside of her ass, making her squeal and cling onto him hard.  
  
The weight in his jeans was filling up again, the general area was becoming its own climate.  
  
Naruto had to breath through his mouth again at this point as he continued to tease her exposed legs, his sweltering cheek pressed against her slicked throat. His blush throbbed against her jugular, she loved the feeling.  
  
She flinched and squirmed constantly; When he prodded her inner thighs, she'd jut out her ass and nearly collapse away from him, quivering, squealing and giggling. He was finally beginning to have fun with her.  
  
He stuck his forefingers into her soft cheeks again and earned an interesting new sound, it started off as a surprised squeal that jittered into a giggle caught between elated and nervous, that then settled into a pouting moan.  
  
He drew his hands back between them and crossed his wrists between her inner thighs. He stuck a thumb against each hollow curve of her upper thigh, just centimeters away from her crotch, as his fingers stuck themselves into the sensitive underside of her ass. Hinata bit her teeth as a helpless cry filled his ears. He didn't think his erection could fill any more space in his jeans without it finally hurting. His thumbs stroked her up and down, his arousal building stronger and stronger in his belly, his face growing hotter for her. His mind kept circling on one thought now, indecisive and almost obsessive. _'I could finger her right now if I wanted... I could finger her right now... I could finger her right now if I wanted... I could finger her right right now... I...'_  
  
Naruto thought it was starting to get humid where his thumbs were inside her shorts. Was... Was that from her womanhood? Or was she sweating?  
  
Naruto chickened out from his anxious fixation and re-fixated on seeing how horny he could get her with her clothes on.  
  
He cupped her waist and pulled her close to him again. He teased her inner thighs, tracing light strokes up and down. He grasped her legs beneath the underside of her cheeks and raked flattened fingers upwards, feeling the feathery soft flesh sink beneath him, feel it squish and insist against him. Hinata kept rubbing her head against his, like a shy child, like an affectionate cat, as if she couldn't get close enough to him and couldn't escape him any farther at the same time. Naruto tugged her shorts upwards, pulling it across until her ass was mostly bare. Hinata whimpered nervously, reluctantly trying not to tell him that it was digging into her perineum. Naruto licked his lips subconsciously as he peered over Hinata's shoulder, taking in the sight of her panties.  
  
They were bisque pink boyshorts, the kind that let half of one's cheeks hang out. The hem was a scalloped design, a mix of crotchet and lace, and the panties themselves were sheer with little embroidered roses here and there.  
  
Naruto dropped his head and buried his lower face into the slope of her shoulder, as if he were bowling over in his disbelief -- a half strained, half-sighed groan escaped from the depths of his self-constraint, part of it approval at what he was seeing, and the other part unable to process such beauty in his head -- but simplified it could only be described as sexually frustrated.  
  
Her porcelain pale cheeks against porcelain pink panties was so angelic to him. The little roses were fuckin' adorable. To his eyes her tush had baby soft contours, subtly sloping from the gentle curve of her hips, delicately bubbly cheeks peeking out from her sheer encasement. She was full enough to bury her wedgie easily, yet petite enough to fit in each of his hands. She wasn't tight looking like an athetlic body, not like from what he'd seen of Sakura or Ino at the beach --- Ino had a long firm looking backside, Sakura had a small cute round one --- but Hinata was natural looking, girlish, like a sheltered maiden.  
  
"Nnn, y-you're staring at it so much," Hinata sighed somewhat anxiously.  
  
"It's just..." Naruto suspired, "... I didn't realize you were this shittin' adorable,"  
  
"B-Because of my panties?" Hinata blinked.  
  
"Yeah... It's the cutest fuckin' thing I've ever seen," Naruto hooked his left forefinger through her shorts as his right hand floated across her exposed buns, cupping, thumbing, caressing; he pressed his flattened hand against her cheeks, admired the sensually cute cleavage they made swallowing in her panties, and released, watching how they settled back into place, jiggling slightly. Hinata had curled fingers pressed against her frowning lips, having become fully embarrassed at this subjection. "... to think you've been hiding this sweet cherub ass all this time," He murmured to himself, earning an admonishing whine from the girl in his arms. He clutched both cheeks -- her breath quietly hitched -- He squeezed gently at first, then slightly firmer, taking in the way they filled between his fingers, how they felt like thick dense cushions when gripped in this manner. He cupped her underside and stuck a middle finger against each cheek. She whimpered. He fluttered his middle fingers and watched her cheeks jiggle like a waterbed, her little cries stirring up his senses. Naruto clutched her body closer with shaking arms, his heart beating through his veins and rattling in his ribcage. He swallowed anxiously through a tight throat. Hinata subconsciously relished in being surrounded in his trembling body, the feel of his muscles tensing around her, the juxtaposition of strong embrace and weak will giving her a nervous high. She also felt more like a woman somehow, being held this way. "C-Could... c-could y-you s-stick out..? C-Could you s-stick out it more?" Naruto exhaled anxiously.  
  
Hinata glanced at him worriedly. When unable to see his face she closed her eyes and nodded nervously, "O-Okay," She murmured.  
  
She closed her knees together and sunk downwards slightly against him so she could still hang onto him. She tilted her backside like an upturned nose, Naruto's right hand immediately drifting across the new span of flesh and pink panties. He cupped and squeezed her cheeks softly, admiringly, this new pose and angle giving them a different form and feel. The plushy looseness became a bit firmer, but considerably rounder, and the cleavage was even more sensual at this angle, all cutely parted so he could see how her panties descended down to her nethers. Naruto yanked her shorts across her left cheek, exposing her butt crack fully. Hinata whined nervously in anticipation, unsure what more he could possibly want to do down there.  
  
She felt a finger tap at her butthole from over her panties.  
  
"Don't touch that!" Hinata whined, reaching her peak of embarrassment and her face burning with such uncomfortable heat that her ears felt like they'd pop.  
  
"But even this part of Hina-chan is cute because it twitched,"  
  
Her eyes flew open at his murmured words.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no!" She squeaked, bringing her butt back down to the comforter before he got any unspoken ideas, but his consciousness caught on and his right arm hooked around her legs. They wrestled against each other, his arm wishing to keep her propped up and her butt fighting his arm down. "We're not doing anything there! ... Okay?" Hinata grabbed the hem of his shirt and hid her face in it, defeated. "... please..?" Naruto's heart squeezed briefly with pangs, the sight of her all shy and small and covering herself in his cotton tee hit him with a fiercely vibrant impression.  
  
"I wasn't going to do anything," He was blushing heavily, "It was just... uhm..." Naruto became silent, too embarrassed to reveal what was in his mind, now that he was starting to catch up with himself. 'It kind of felt like a trance? No... it kind of felt like an addiction... to how many reactions I could get out of her...'  
  
Tens of seconds of awkward silence passed by, and Hinata remained a turtle hiding in her own shell.  
  
She peeked out from the side of her cover eventually, partly hoping to transition out of this shy situation and get back to affections. Naruto read her somewhat correctly and gently moved to prop her back up. Hinata's eyes widened and connected warily to his, all murky with lust and yearning.  
  
"I won't do anything weird, I promise," He suspired, steadily lifting her up. Hinata glanced down as his shirt lifted away in her fisted grip. There was a firm bulge pressing against his fly. Hinata's face flushed several shades, curiosity and a new strange thrill replacing her discomfort. She nodded in consent and released his shirt, her hands passively caressing his chest and shoulders before wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Naruto leaned his head towards hers and pecked her lips. One peck incited two pecks and two pecks started an open kiss. It was slow and sweet and lazy. They brushed sticky parted lips against one another's, their tongues lapping lovingly at each other. Naruto still couldn't believe he was really doing this with a girl. But he wasn't hung up about it anymore because he was too goddamn attracted to her right now.  
  
He dragged his hands down her back, resting finally at her lower back. He stroked her spine and Venus dimples, silently asking her to stick out her butt again. Hinata felt happy briefly that she was beginning to see the pervert she once in conversation had to coax him into admitting he was --- but because he wasn't actually as reticent as he seemed, meeting his sexual nature put a natural worry in her, because what if there was an extent she couldn't prepare herself for? What if he dumbed it down in conversation because of shyness and all that? 'I hope he doesn't do anything too weird...' For her, 'perverted' meant 'boldness', 'openness', 'creative', and those were things she expected to rely on. Of course when 'perverted' is just 'perverted', it's a nerve-wracking thing, spontaneity in its most amorphous forms. And whichever 'perverted' he was, she agreed to it nonetheless.  
  
Naruto slipped his fingers inside her shorts, then slipped his fingers beneath her panties, fondly grasping her ass in his hands, stroking circles against her hips, earning new happy hums on his tongue. He stuck his thumbs down into her cheek cleavage and stroked along the sensitive crevice, causing Hinata to flinch and tense and cry anxiously in her rebuilding excitement. Naruto could feel certain muscles down there twitch reactively to his fondling, and it was so wonderfully naughty.  
  
"How perverted does this feel?" He sighed teasingly against her mouth, lidded eyes watching hers.  
  
"V-Very..." She murmured in a helpless hush, her hips beginning to roll instinctively again against his fingers. She looked sweet, drunk, and submissive, her eyes glimmered with arousal and her fleshy moist tongue rested against her swollen bottom lip, glistened with spit down to her chin.  
  
Naruto's pants began to feel like one very bad pinch. _'Dammit, this face is going to own me!!'_  
  
He clutched her, he stroked her, he fluttered his fingers against her. He stretched her apart and smushed her together, loving the look on her face, relishing in her new sounds, and happily aware she was falling in love with his fondling. _'Ass play is super effective.'_ He snerked inwardly, silently in awe of the varied multitude of responses a female made.  
  
"Is this your primary erogenous zone?" Naruto huffed smirking, chuckling a bit breathlessly as he toyed with her more and more, unable to keep a hold on his own excitement.  
  
"O-Of course not---" Hinata's breath hitched when he briefly massaged her perineum, _'Mouu, that's too close..!'_ "Nnmph, y-you're just making me feel so much,"  
  
"How much?" He smirked playfully. Hinata suddenly noticed that he was wincing. Hinata felt him massage her perineum again.  
  
"T-Too much! W-Why do you keep touching that part?" She whined getting flustered again. Suddenly she found herself pinned to his chest again, shaking arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I just wanna tease you!" He blurted out, new anxiety pouring into Hinata's head at the sound of his voice. She could hear his self-restraint undoing itself as he spoke. "I wanna tease you so much down here because you're so cute I can't stand it! I can't stand it!"  
  
Hinata blinked helplessly in his impassioned grip, his tremors thrilling goosebumps through her body and yet she felt like she should be panicking with him, his sudden passionate admission throwing her off her senses almost completely. Hinata clutched at his back in fright as cool air suddenly touched her womanhood, becoming aware that Naruto was slipping her panties off despite still wearing her shorts, but also becoming even more aware how moist she had gotten in the past twenty or so minutes.  
  
Naruto hooked his left arm around her thighs and hoisted her closer so her lower half was at a more accessible angle. Hinata whined and moaned, mortified and tense. She felt like she was showing off everything.  
  
Naruto shoved his face against her neck, greedy tongue and desperate lips bathing her in amorous appreciation, effectively subduing her with his messy worship. His right hand drifted blindly, anxiously, over her exposed cheek cleavage, feel it tense beneath him, feel the crevice breathe warmly against him. His smothered member twitched in empathy as his fingers hovered nervously over her humid climate. He wanted to do this, he knew she would like it too, but at the same time he felt like he might not be allowed to, like if he did it he would be cursed forever.  
  
Or maybe he was just recognizing how scary breaking the status quo was sometimes, after all right now he was this close to a female's most precious part, he would be the first to touch her ever, and it would be vulgar and it would be easy, and it would be in both of their memories forever, a factual piece of both their private histories.  
  
He damned his hesitancy and went for it, index and middle fingers trembling poised at her entrance at first then brushed clumsily against her inner lips, picking up warm fluid on his fingertips. They slid against something moist, fleshy and hot that seemed ready to suck his fingers right in and he plunged them deep inside. His breath flew out of his chest. 'Hnn... no way...'  
  
Hinata bolted up in his arms, anxious and confused cries pouring out from her, as her vaginal muscles quivered snugly around him. The feeling of callused fingers, sturdy, strong, and warm -- violating her -- was more perverse than she could've imagined. Somehow his fingers felt bigger inside her than on her.  
  
Naruto couldn't comprehend the feeling, not coherently; it was humid, it felt like it was breathing, it felt like it was hugging around him, swallowing him. It was slippery and squishy, it was lush and rippled like... like a mouth lined with a hundred little tongues.  
  
Naruto had yet to try his _TENGA_ cup, he merely bought it a while back thinking he might need it, especially after meeting her; so he never suspected it could feel like this, and in the back of his mind he wondered if this was what his _TENGA_ felt like, if fleshlights and meiki sleeves all felt exactly like this.  
  
Some guys think girls get spoiled by vibrators; he wondered if he would get spoiled by a real cunt or a fake one after this.  
  
_'... probably would need a lotta lube to feel as silky as her, damn...'_ Naruto kissed her neck in appreciation, easing her somewhat from her tension. He eased his fingers out of her, keeping his fingertips drenched in her warmth so he wouldn't have to play target practice again. He separated his fingers and closed them in a scissor fashion, trying to comprehend the thin goo that bathed his fingers. He rubbed his thumb against his fingers and pulled it away, his thumb now slicked and slippery as well. Sometimes the fluid felt thin and watery, and yet it was definitely thick and gooey. He leaned over Hinata's shoulder and looked down to see what he could. He rubbed his thumb again and pulled it away. From what he could see the fluid was completely clear and it pulled away like... like...  
  
"... raw egg whites..." He mumbled below his breath.  
  
"Huh..?" Hinata knew he said something but it was incoherent.  
  
For some reason he had the strangest urge to pump out more warm 'raw egg whites' from her, to have it drench his hand and roll down his arm, to slather it all over her thighs and ass and watch it shimmer like baby oil.  
  
He plunged his fingers back inside her, making her shudder and mewl with anxiety. She unintentionally rubbed herself against him, coiling in overlapping excitement and concern. The incidental stimulus to her breasts rubbing against his chest gradually built up sexy feelings within her, steadily calming her ego and filling up her belly with hot yearning.  
  
In the back his mind, Naruto vaguely acknowledged something wonderful was pressed up against him, but his mind was as lost inside her as his fingers.  
  
He gritted his teeth. Hinata felt his labored breathing bathe her neck, the uniquely male noise was like a song in her ears. He clumsily began to pump his fingers in and out of her, with somewhat impatient strokes, moderately fast but not deep at all. He sped up, having no cognizant mind for technique, accuracy or much of anything but the lovely feel of her drenching cunt and the blind need to pleasure her breathless. He pumped his fingers faster and faster, her cunt growing hotter and slicker. Her walls flexed around him, he could feel her loosen up with every surge and retreating stroke. Her unprepared cries fled from her and stopped short continuously, fluctuating like hiccups, her breath being pounded out from her chest every second.  
  
She clutched furiously at his shirt, almost scratching his back in the process, as she struggled to keep up mentally with his speed. The flat of his other two fingers slapped continuously against the area where her clitoris and urethral opening resided, with frequent imprecision and yet it got it her clutching and curling and wailing against him, worry mixing with the headying things his furiously invading fingers were doing. Sometimes it felt good, and sometimes it hurt. When it felt good she felt it in her clitoris, then she felt that particular relief like when you're about to pee. When it hurt it was his finger directly pressing against her urethral opening, and the nerves around it getting shoved into her pubic bone. It was a pinching, somewhat numbing discomfort. She couldn't tell if it felt good because it hurt or if the good and hurt were separate but simultaneous. She wasn't sure if she hated it or if she wanted him to keep going. She felt tight, she felt like delicious waves were washing through her, building atop each other until it became a cognizant layer of ecstasy, and yet those waves were carrying sediments of pain. She felt like the last concern she had was being continuously pounded into her head like a hammer on a bell, with every flutterbeat thrust of his fingers. Overall it felt really sexy to be pinned against him, her ass propped up in his grasp and his free hand working her over --- And it felt kind of scary, scary because it was too fast and she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
And she couldn't be sure how into she was actually getting, if he was getting successful at all with this, if he was going to get tired before she was able to come.  
  
Naruto hugged her thighs and re-fastened his grip on her. He shoved his three long fingers inside her and with his other arm began to bounce her slightly, changing the rhythm significantly. Hinata collapsed her head against his shoulder, her shallow breath puffing out against his neck. Her surprised shrills had turned into deep moans, wholesome and intoxicated.  
  
_'Nnngh, god... This sound is even sexier..!'_  
  
He was slowly drowning in her at this point; drowning in her juices, drowning in her voice, and drowning in the gushing, squishing sounds coming from her cunt.  
  
"Hahh... You love this better..?" He breathed, groaning. Hinata had this dazed out look on her face, breathless and ruddy, like she had been running thirty miles. The corners of her lips quirked up ever so slightly, giving him a satisfied smile. Naruto's hip thrusted involuntarily, responding to her approval, and for the briefest second his pants didn't hurt. Hinata's left hand drifted unsteadily from hanging over his shoulder to caress his neck as she sidled her head closer to him, until her lips kissed his wild heartbeat. Naruto's heart fluttered in painful elation at her sweet, adoring pecks; silent 'thank you's for the pleasure he was giving her, wordless transmissions of how he was making her feel in this moment.  
  
At first she had thought this was too early to have happen, that neither of them were fully acquainted with each other, that there hadn't been an even amount of foreplay, and that neither of them were even partly undressed. But now she was cozy and warm, intoxicated, like she was sweating out pheromones of happiness and riding through a mental cloud of indulgence. She wanted this to keep going, she wanted this to keep going 'til she started to cry and couldn't stand it any more.  
  
He could feel her dripping down his palm and he licked his lips at the feeling, his mind daydreaming about a flood down his arm. 'Nnnh, god... ' His groin was throbbing with all of the excitement. He tried to fight the familiar urge to take it out and stroke himself, it was almost like that innate silent message you get when you know you're hungry, and it was just as natural.  
  
But he didn't want to come yet. He did, but he was already this hard, and he wanted to stay this hard for her.  
  
He curled his pinky behind his thumb and assertively shoved his fingers as far as he could inside her, adding at least another half inch with this angle, and a fuller sensation around her opening. Hinata arched upright like cat, head craned slightly back, and tapered fingers digging into his shoulders. She whimpered, sounding surprised and confused again. She could feel his knuckles, just the edge of them at first, but when he started to pump again he didn't pump straight, and his knuckles would slide inside, grazing her quivering opening.  
  
Naruto thought she suddenly felt snugger and wondered why before assuming it was the new position. He rotated his hand so his fingers were now horizontal inside, facing the floor, and his pinky rested against her pillowy mons. Hinata began to notice how sweaty she felt before wondering what he was going to do now. He shoved into her again 'til his knuckles felt warmth and curled his fingers inside her in that 'come hither' motion. He did this for a little while before realizing she was completely quiet.  
  
"Hina-chan?" He huffed curiously.  
  
Hinata turned her eyes up at him, realizing he was getting worried. She blushed, unsure how to speak about this with him.  
  
"I-I'm sorry... I-It sorta tickles, but... I don't feel anything. I um, I don't know what you're trying to do... wiggling..." Her voice dropped off as she looked away, the utter confusion on his face too hard to face in this position.  
  
"Dammit!" Naruto tersed aloud unintentionally, making her flinch. His face felt more uncomfortable than he could bear, it felt as hot as heatstroke, and tight like his cheeks might pop. This was the most humiliated he ever felt and yet he wasn't entirely sure why. It wasn't her fault, and it wasn't like she told him he was bad because he had been doing great just a minute ago. His neck and back felt clammy as he started to gradually come down from his humiliation, but he still felt stupid, not that that was new. "What made the riding thing so awesome for you?"  
  
Hinata bit her lip, and with grasped wrists hanging off his neck, she nuzzled against his shoulder in thought.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure... It was really sexy... ... maybe it was the angle..? I loved the steady speed and consistency, uhm... I dunno... b-but... i-it was a fuller feeling, I'm sure... yes, I was feeling a lot because of that position... like... like everything was being touched at once... I, I don't know if that was helpful at all," Hinata smiled bashfully, still keeping eye contact with the bed comforter beneath them.  
  
Naruto inwardly sighed, not sure what to make of it, other than go back to that riding thing.  
  
"Were you close to cumming in that position?" He asked somewhat hopefully. She bit her lip harder and shrunk into herself a bit.  
  
"I don't know.... I'm sorry... I really loved it..! I-I just don't really know..."  
  
Naruto wilted somewhat, emitting a nasal sigh. She didn't know, so he didn't know. And he didn't know how he was going to know. Logically, since he was hard and she well lubricated, he ought just put the condom on now if he wanted to make her officially cum. But he was already in the middle of pleasing her with his fingers, and now he wanted to accomplish getting her off with his fingers. He was sure she was too shy to lay down and take it, and he wasn't exactly ready to show off his bulge if he laid her down now for normal fingering position. He was still happy to look at her ass too and she was really cute when clinging to him, it made him feel pretty macho.  
  
Naruto mulled over her explanation again, feeling significantly less dumb than several seconds ago. It was just a stupid experiment then that didn't work. He wasn't sure what made him think of it in the first place. 'Maybe I just thought she'd like anything no matter what...'  
  
"I feel so sweaty," Hinata blithely joked to the side, quietly laughing awkward chuckles, yet feeling more amused than embarrassed by her randomness and that 'put on the spot' feeling that tended to come with it.  
  
"Shit, I do too..." Naruto chuckled below his breath with the same emotion, a soft awkward grin floating on his lips. He was lost in thought, staring distantly at her exposed tush in his hand for inspiration. Technically this whole thing had been an experiment, because he wanted to tease her so much, because he was getting drunk off of her sounds... so every experiment he did from now on couldn't all fail. He pulled his left arm from around her thighs to wrap again around her waist. Hinata made a curious hum as he gently moved her upright to hold her more securely against him. She promptly wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and began to worry again about what he was going to do. "Can you stick it out again?" He murmured into her hair, making her shiver. With a quiet sigh she closed her eyes and stuck out her butt for the third time. At least his slow, deep breaths against her stomach was rather relaxing.  
  
Naruto stretched his fingers apart outside her opening, feeling the once warm and slick fluid had become viscid and sticky. He brought his hand from around her butt and stared at it thoughtfully. He rubbed it around with his thumb curiously, wondering if it was still any good. It took a few minutes for his semen to become crusty, he was sure it'd been more than three minutes now since her fluid sat in air exposure --- not that he thought they were the same thing. 'Noo, that's a stupid thought...' After some more thought he became disappointed, realizing this fluid wasn't fresh anymore, just when he wanted so much of it. She actually hadn't even dripped all that much down his palm as he had thought, so his daydreams of a gushing flood was far off if not complete nonsense.  
  
Hinata huffed a put out nasal sigh, wondering what he was doing or why he wasn't doing anything at all.  
  
" _Namimaki_ -kun?" Hinata piped up curiously as she pulled away to look at him. Her eyes widened. Then her breath stopped when her mind finally caught up with her eyes.  
  
He had his middle finger in his mouth, his right hand middle finger, one of the three fingers that was inside her not minutes before. Naruto's face lit up anew at her incredulously soul peering eyes.  
  
"Don't look if you're embarrassed!" He blurted out as more and more heat crawled onto his face.  
  
"Y-You're the one that looks embarrassed..!" Hinata retorted, blushing and her eyes soon softening. She was embarrassed, but not disgusted, at least not so much anymore, and it hadn't been disgust towards him, she had felt disgusted about him wanting anything to do with something biological that came out of her. But he was tasting her, and she kind of found it romantic now. "I,Is... I-Is it any good?" She asked lowly, a mix of bashful and sensual. Naruto's face blew up hotly again, almost dizzily.  
  
"It wa... uhh... it uh... kuh... k-kinda c-cold, but... t-tastes... sa-salty s... sweet," Naruto didn't know if he felt appalled or just embarrassed at having to describe her juices to her. She nodded however, no judgment in her eyes. She kissed his cheek suddenly and settled back into position, to wait until he was done cleaning his 'tools'. Hinata's eyes widened again as she felt trembling arms wrap themselves tightly around her, pulling her close to his body, she could feel his muscles tense and flex against her and she smiled at the strangely insecure secure feeling.  
  
Naruto was still surprised she was such an easy-going girl, and he was so grateful in this moment that she was. He turned his face into the crook of her neck and gave her his gratitude in kisses, light and sweet at first, then open, moist and almost romantic feeling. She smiled and hummed happily as she leaned into his gradually heating mouth. Naruto's left hand stroked along her right side, thumb massaging into her lower back; he felt his heart melt a little at a time at her contented sighs.  
  
His freshly cleansed right hand wandered down her half-moon cheeks, barely brushing along the inside of her crevice before slipping back inside her rumpled shorts and finding her precious spot again.  
  
He stroked carefully around the moistened outline, felt it twitch, quiver and react to him, heard her whine in anticipation.  
  
He palmed her cute, little plushy butt and slid his middle finger downwards inside her. Hinata arched slightly against him, rewarding him with a turned on moan, girlish and softly sighed. He gently pumped her, gradually building up her arousal in her belly. She hummed contently at his soft strokes, encouraging him to slip in his index finger. The increased girth got her going again and she made an elated high-pitch hum. This encouraged Naruto further and he began a steady pace, primarily stroking against her back wall. He felt her walls spasm around him and she suddenly became snugger. Hinata reacted positively to this; she hugged him tighter, she began breathing a little faster, a little shorter, as guttural sob-like moans drifted out past her parted lips, a half-formed pink colored 'O' that he would've loved to see if he could. Her nails scraped needily against his back and he smiled to himself.  
  
"See, you like it here," He blithely teased as he pressed his thumb firmly against the tautly bundled mass of muscle and nerves between her cunt and anus that was her perineum.  
  
"Haa--Aaaaaaaaaaahnn..." Hinata moaned more sweetly than he could ever recall, making his heart beat faster again and his groin beg for his attention.  
  
"Nngh, shit--!" Naruto bit out below his breath, not expecting that response from her. He crushed her waist to him and shoved his fingers upwards, fully stimulating her in a way she never experienced before. It felt five times stronger than when he had her bouncing on his fingers. And she didn't know how to admit it, but her butt felt good too. The back of his fingers were fully resting on her perineum, stretching it and pulling the skin into her pussy. Her vaginal opening twitched around him, and she was moaning impatiently against him, unsure what to do with herself and this weirdly awesome feeling. His pants were becoming tight again but he didn't care yet, seeing how cute and frustrated she was behaving. Then he felt like a dirty old man when he got this new idea. He tugged against her vaginal opening, stretching her perineum and compressing it against her anus. She fought between dual reactions, gasping in raunchy excitement and admonishing him with strained whines. Naruto smirked into her neck and moaned with happily mischievous emotion.  
  
Naruto sat up closer to her, and hugged his legs firmly around her, planning to go all out now. His fly bunched up in this new position and he nearly craned his head back in gratitude, thinking 'Oh sweet lord, thank you...', now that his hardening cock had a little more room to breathe. This whole time and he didn't think about moving his pants a little.  
  
He pumped his two fingers in and out of her, that wondrous gushing noise steadily increasing and new fluid building up around and in between his fingers. Hinata couldn't keep her head up nor her voice down, as she clung desperately to him, her mouth pressed anxiously into the slope of his shoulder, enthralled moans occasionally muffled by his shirt and occasionally eaked out between them, feeding the sex cloud in his head. Now he understood why she liked the riding so much. It was as she said, she felt more, like everything was being touched, and that especially meant her back wall and the special little place where God Sewed her Up.  
  
Naruto's grasp on her tensed as he prepared to insert a third finger, and pump her at a pace he didn't intend her to keep up with. Hinata arched against him, breath caught in her throat, her body freezing up at the sudden attack of his fingers. He pumped at her furiously, it felt so masculine, like he was owning her, like everything below the waist was his for his own use. She couldn't deny that just this once she enjoyed being taken advantage of. His relentlessly pounding fingers rocked out a continuous moan from her depths, it rang out like a vibrato and her volume could only increase, as her breath shook in and out of her lungs.  
  
'Nngh, what the hell...' Naruto winced as he began to feel his pants grower tighter yet again. Her cunt was sweltering hot at this point, it had become swollen and puffy, and every thrust felt sloppier and sloppier with juice.  
  
"Aa-aa-aa-aaa-aaaaa-aa-aa-aaahaaaahh..!" Tears were building up behind her eyes. She felt like her mind was breaking, her unending cries rendering her exhausted and needy. The carnal desperation was there and it was too strange, it was too heavy for her to bear. That demanding desire from earlier was eating her alive, and she wasn't sure if she was relishing in it or overwhelmed by it. She couldn't keep going on like this and soon she really was crying.  
  
Naruto thought she was becoming hysterical with pleasure until he felt tears roll down his neck.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit..!" He stopped everything and pulled her face up from his shoulder. Her face was hot and puffy and she had fresh tears rolling off her cheeks. "What's wrong?! What's wrong, what happened?!" Naruto shouted in a rush, feeling almost as scared as that time he fell in front of a moving car, his heart pounding in his head. He wasn't sure if he could continue anymore if he was hurting her now. He didn't deserve to be around her if he was messing her up with his fuckin' amateur experimentations.  
  
"No, more..." She sighed wetly, sounding miserable, with her brows furrowed weakly, looking hollow and disheveled.  
  
Naruto's heart throbbed with a suffocating swollen pain, then suddenly it just dropped dead in his stomach. That was it then, she didn't want him anymore.  
  
"... s-sorry..." He uttered shakily, feeling breathless, voiceless. He removed his hands away from her and promptly backed off from her, feeling utterly lost with himself, continually muttering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." with hands raised in submissive defeat and his eyes feeling so leaden he could only look at the ground. He walked off the bed on unsteady legs that felt weird and fuzzy, like they would give out from under him at any moment, and his hard on feeling like a floating protruding obstruction as he stood.  
  
His face felt extremely painful. He turned away from her, almost daring not to breath, wondering anxiously how he was supposed to recover from this. He had absolutely no idea what had happened and he felt like he was being suspended in a void, unable to exist and unable to be forgiven.  
  
He pressed his left hand against his prickling eyes, his disgraced right one hanging awkwardly, limply beside him.  
  
"What did I do..? What did I do..?" He whispered miserably to himself over and over again, as if the mantra might block out the world long enough for him to be transported forward in time, like blacking out after getting drunk and waking up somewhere else.  
  
Hinata had no idea what had happened either.  
  
" _Namimaki_ -kun?" She called out warily. He just continued to mutter into his palm. " _Namimaki_ -kun?" She called again, making herself more audible. His brow knitted desperately together, his eyes scrunched tighter and his frown widened into a grimace. He was muttering faster now, urgently. Hinata reluctantly pulled her panties back up and wobbled off the bed to approach him.  
  
" _Namimaki_ -kun, what are you doing?" He pressed his hand harder against his face and continued to mutter, his shoulders trembling slightly. Hinata walked closer towards him, hoping to peer at his face, wondering why he was ignoring her or unable to hear her, and wondering why he was suddenly so miserable. The closer she got to him, the more he seemed to shake. She leaned forward and craned her head up, hoping he would hear her now. "W,Why did you stop?" She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from his face when began to doubt he would respond again.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." He mumbled again, having no other words that filled his entire being more.  
  
"For what..?"  
  
"Whatever it w,was I did, I dunno exactly... What did I do?" Naruto's eyes kept to the ground like a child who had been reprimanded and expected more of it, or like a jilted boyfriend who needed to make up for a previous dispute.  
  
"Nothing at all, I'm sure..." Hinata replied softly as she gingerly massaged his wrist in her hand, highly concerned at what could have caused the mood whiplash. "I was really enjoying it. Why did you stop?"  
  
"Wh...? You rejected me," The sting was still there, but it wasn't so much of a personal sting as it was feeling for the first time his entire self-esteem gradually give out like blood from his body.  
  
Hinata blinked. She couldn't think of a valid reason ever to reject him.  
  
"... When did I do that?" As she said this, she felt a little more and more compelled to hold him like a little boy. There was an adorable immaturity to his insecurities, she found it a little hard to take him seriously when all she wanted to do was go 'awww' and hold his head to her chest.  
  
"You said 'no more'. You were crying and you looked so broken, I, I thought I... ruined you or something..." Naruto hung his head hopelessly, the ole stupidity washing over him. He forever feared he was always going to be this awkward, and lame, and inexperienced when it came to this part. He couldn't even get a date, so why did he ever think practicing for the bedroom mattered? He would never let anyone say he couldn't even make it that far, but he was beginning to think it himself. _'Fuck it all, now I'm whining like a virgin... maybe if this never happens I'll just go over to Ino's place and punch Sai in the balls.'_  
  
Hinata scratched awkwardly where her hair was parted, unsure how to picture herself looking the way he described when she had been feeling the complete opposite. Although it hadn't felt as deliriously cozy as the riding thing, it felt more as if she was going to split apart like a cocoon and piss rainbows; something amazing wanted to burst, that was all she could be sure of. She felt so messy earlier too, but now she just felt a little sticky. Her panties were clinging to her too, it felt awkward, it was wet and it felt thick, like there was a layer of goo touching everything. She wasn't a stranger to the occasional surprise discharge stain, but this was gross. She felt a little puffy inside as well, like she got pulled out slightly, it felt like her vagina was kissing her panties full on. She thought if his fingers could do that, what else could happen? Was it even good for her to be puffy like this? It didn't hurt though, so...  
  
Hinata ducked her head as she reached out for his right hand and walked closer until they were almost toe to toe. She was blushing slightly as she hooked her fingers into the hem of her shorts and proceeded to wipe his fingers clean.  
  
Naruto's mouth opened in protest, a single confused sound eaking out instead of words.  
  
"I'm sorry if I upset you..." She said softly, sympathetically. Naruto could only see the edge of her blush.  
  
"Huh?" He didn't know what to make of her apology, far as he was sure he was still rejected.  
  
"I said 'no' because you stopped, and 'more' because I wanted you to keep going,"  
  
"Whaat?" Naruto murmured with disbelief, an aggravated grimace crowding his face. Hinata lifted her face and watched for his response. His eyes were set at a fixed point in front of him, unseeing and sullen yet glimmering with an increasing irritation as the realization took shape, the clearer the picture became the harder reality hit him. He looked like he was kicking himself really hard.  
  
Hinata cupped his face, a thumb on the outer corners of his eyes. She swiped her thumb across his eyes as if she were wiping away tears, an uncomfortable confusion building upon his face in response.  
  
"Uhh..." He uttered awkwardly, trying to figure out what she was doing and fight off the unwanted bittersweet feelings she was unwittingly putting in his chest. Then she suddenly pressed her thumbs into his corners and squished his cheeks upwards with her palms.  
  
"Smiiile," She smirked playfully.  
  
"Oww..."

* * *

Naruto couldn't get out the entanglement of his own incredulity, as he sat out on the bed, arm on his knee and irritated blue staring off into space.  
  
_'How could I mess that up..?'_

Hinata idled herself by rummaging through the dresser drawers behind him, having found the porn collection in the second drawer beneath the _PS2_ and _Famicon_ consoles and minimal video game collection.  
  
Online he had reluctantly admitted to generally and occasionally collecting _Oppa_ i genre doujins, having emphasized the 'occasionally', which made her giggle at his paranoia. She couldn't quite remember how that conversation started, but she remembered she instigated it slightly, having teased him about having frustrations and unsuccesses because he tried to hide things about himself. He kept telling her the things she wanted to know were things no normal person casually asks, and that made her laugh again. Eventually he told her, not knowing what much to do about her teasing persistence, but also because he knew by that time that with her it wouldn't be a big deal, because she tended to laugh off just about everything.  
  
Before they had decided they liked each other enough to sleep together, she had occasionally teased him about his booby interest; dropping random comments about _Bakunyuu_ stars and other things she vaguely understood and had cursory knowledge of. _Bakunyuu_ seemed to fluster him easily, to which he would vehemently argue and deny whatever implications he thought she was making. She got the vibe he almost seemed disgusted somehow.  
  
When the conversation came that they both thought why don't they do it with one another, she became embarrassed and excited at first, a tingly neurotic realization that he might get really elated with her size, to which she was no longer ashamed of --- but then she recalled his embarrassed vehemence in previous conversations and she wasn't sure if she would be acceptable at all or not.  
  
She didn't need him to love her breasts, but if he hated them somehow she didn't know what to do about that. Hinata picked up a DVD case and flipped it over, she saw that all of the screenshots of the actress had her butt as the focal point of the entire video, several of the screenshots showed her mainly being taken from behind. 'I guess... if he hates them, we can just do it like that...' Hinata had the strongest urge now to reach for her phone and text one of her co-workers what they thought of her breasts. She had earned quite the collection of comments over the years, but none of those seemed to help in retrospect, she felt like she needed to be pigeonholed just this once.  
  
She hated to think this was going to be one of those 2D vs. 3D things.  
  
Online Hinata had merely admitted to a small collection of Vanilla doujins, most were hand-me-downs from a high school friend, the other three she bought for her own interest. She never looked at them much but in hindsight she seemed to like them a little more as time went on.  
  
Between the two of them, she was open-minded and of average appetite, while he was keeping his closet guarded.  
  
Hinata rolled back on her heels, wondering what else if anything new she'd get to learn about him. She still hated to admit what she learned about herself, it felt too weird to think she liked it towards the back that much.  
  
Naruto, however, was still wondering if she really did like it towards the back that much, after all she had been crying, and loudly.  
  
_'Is that going to be normal for her? Is she the crying type?? Should I just... try to ignore it next time?'_  
  
Hinata sat herself on the edge of the bed, staring thoughtfully at his profile. Part of her felt a little put out that he was still stuck in his thoughts. What more did he have to think about? The more she looked at him and the more she thought about him, the more she began to think that he really was still a boy, moreso than she ever suspected. He was still an endearing person, but she felt worried about boys. She had very little experience with them, sometimes it felt like they were all lambs, only a small few were wolves, but they all had the same suggestible nature and high energy that she couldn't adapt to quick enough. Men were very different, men were much easier, much more predictable and practical, even the reprehensibly obnoxious and chauvinistic of them all were easy to deal with because they were just as practical and just as predictable as any other man. They all knew what they wanted, and the ones that didn't merely weren't eloquent.  
  
Boys were confused. Boys were passionate. Boys were ambitious and aimless all at once. Boys loved to charge at windmills.  
  
Hinata laid her chin in her hands as she began to observe him more. She found that he was easily all of these things to some yet unknown degree, but she saw the life and purity in him, his eyes were wide open and yet he hasn't absorbed a single thing.  
  
She kind of felt happy she got to see him like this, like in all twenty-one years of his existence she hadn't missed a thing, and yet she knew she wouldn't get to see this particular _Namimaki_ -kun for much longer, and she felt a twinge of regret at the thought. A few more years would do him, a few lousy years she wouldn't exactly get to spend with him fully as an acquaintance or friend. Suddenly out of nowhere, Hinata was overcome with accusatory feeling, one with miffed, mild annoyance. Somehow she felt like blaming his friends, wanting to demand that they promise her they'll to take good care of him. She hoped they all liked him exactly as he was and all his awkward sincerity.  
  
Hinata crawled on her knees over to him, she hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him into the fullest kiss he'd had all afternoon. He suddenly went from consumed in his mind to consumed in her mouth's emotion. He stared at her with wide eyes, unable to comprehend what she had shared with him. It was so beyond anything he ever experienced that he couldn't even believe how she was able to feel that way, like it defied the law of physics. They were the same age, how was she able to feel something so above him, so ahead of their time? That was the only way he could describe it, like... like what she felt was something exclusionary to an older age group, like something he wasn't going to know until much much later. This kiss had been a much different flavor of appreciation than those from earlier. It was almost celebratory..? Maybe..? No... He wasn't sure still. Somehow it sat snugly between platonic and romantic, but it was so much grander.  
  
Naruto leaned in and she quickly reciprocated, giving him another full-bodied kiss. He couldn't help but suddenly laugh at the people who had derided her and called her phony on her thread post because they totally bitched themselves out of a great experience, he felt so proud to be the only person she befriended out of all sites of sites to meet people on. And the people there didn't even want to meet people. They thought they did but they never go through with it. They just post whatever's on their mind and forget about it later. It was one of those outskirt places that only existed merely on the merit of coming up as result number ten in a general search, because its first two years were the only time it was popular -- And something made her join, and something made him find her post.  
  
Their kiss broken, Naruto laid his forehead against hers, a contented smile imbued on his otherwise wistful face. His left hand stroked her cheek in fondness and idle distraction. Life felt pretty good.  
  
"I like your hands," Hinata stated below her breath, smiling shyly as she leaned into his affectionate strokes.  
  
Naruto blushed. _'Did she really just say that?'_  
  
"After that, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I have good memories with them already," She smiled fondly, her shyly downcast eyes filling his head with cotton.  
  
She got his face burning red again.  
  
"Shiiit, don't say that to my face..." He muttered annoyed, unsuccessfully trying to disguise the excitement she gave him.  
  
"But I do..." She replied, smile faltering at the end.  
  
Silence shadowed over the two, the awkwardness of being horny and being friends crowding between them like a third wheel.  
  
Naruto saw how close they were to each other. Her curled legs rested against his jeans, her round knees pressed slightly against his edge of his hip. He noted how rumpled her shorts looks, no longer hung high and snugly around her upper thighs but appeared stretched and limp between her thighs, pockets of shadows masking the pink fabric he knew hid inside. Her thighs kind of looked like marshmallows, a fluffy yet firm shape, and the curve of her calves made him think of swans for some reason. He saw the way her tunic swayed gently with her breath, the way the hem brushed over her shorts. Her waist was way hidden in there, he tried in vain to determine the shape of her chest beneath that boho tent she wore.  
  
"I have a question..." She piped up tentatively, seeming embarrassed about what was on her mind. His eyes immediately darted up, her lips filling his tunnel-vision.  
  
"What's up..?"  
  
"... What kind of breasts do you like?"  
  
Hinata finally saw that flustered response in person. He looked like he'd been accused, like he was getting ready to yell 'No, you!' or something for being put on the spot, and his blush spread and burned like wildfire. Then his eyes quieted down and he closed his mouth.  
  
"... It depends."  
  
"It does?" Hinata felt relieved. "Oh... Why did you keep getting annoyed before about _Bakunyuu_?"  
  
Naruto's eyes shut closed, and he looked as if he was going to yell again.  
  
"Ughhhh, it's too creepy for me to recall..." Naruto took a deep breath, deciding he ought to get this over with too, "... I have a supremely perverted godfather, he's like Master Roshi's Master Roshi," That made Hinata snerk knowingly with amusement, "And my godmother, by the way they're not really together, she has a body and bust like Amy Yip."  
  
"What's the trauma then?"  
  
"Home tape." Naruto shuddered. Hinata's eyes widened knowingly and glimmered subtly with amusement. "N-Not that kind, thank god, it was spy cam style and s-she was just undressing and stuff, he put it in her room --- A,And this was when they were young adults --- W,Which you think that'd make it better, but it doesn't! I shouldn't like it, I shouldn't! And I don't, I don't like it, I made myself not like it! Because it'd be so messed up if I did! S-so... now _Bakunyuu_ in real life look like uddered MILFs to me."  
  
"Hmm, I see... So that's how it is then..." Hinata toyed awkwardly with the hem of her tunic, bringing Naruto's attention to her hands and her ambiguously sized chest into his peripheral vision. Naruto felt his face grow warm again, his mind fuzzily entertaining the notion of lifting up her drapey shirt. "It's okay if you don't like mine, but I wonder sometimes..." She mumbled softly, the latter part spoken more to herself as her self-consciousness soon muted her. She had a funny smirk on her lips, like fear and discomfort, yet her eyes remained carefree. Naruto felt his groin twinge in excitement, her words sounding like an invitation to him.  
  
Naruto's throat tightened as he slowly reached nervous hands towards her.  
  
Hinata saw this with anxious elation, her heart jumping a beat and steadily building up to a sprint, as her thighs tightened and clung together with need. She felt her lower mouth clench needily for him as the proximity of his hands closed in with tantalizing delay, a writhing feeling twisting in her loins as her body remembered and swooned over his fingers.  
  
Naruto swallowed nervously. It felt like his cock was doing somersaults it was twitching so much. He knew he was half erect at this point, the weighted feeling was becoming tangible. He saw the way her hands clenched up and her shoulders hunched in anticipation. He saw the way her thighs subtly clenched and writhed together, awaiting his final approach. His heart felt like it was stuck to his sternum, just pounding away, beating the breath out of him.  
  
His fingertips brushed against the tented fabric, inciting her to release her grip and the fabric relaxed away from his following fingers. The tunic billowed around him, then his heart jumped as his fingers rested either side of her bellybutton. A tiny sigh escaped her, one of relief and excitement. He smoothed his fingers across her belly, the sight of her waistline taking shape exciting him. The vastness of the fabric only helped to make her seem smaller than she possibly was, made her more mysterious and tantalizing.  
  
Hinata licked her lips and bit her tongue, a shyly impish grin pulling up the corners of her lips as his fingertips delved beneath her tunic and drifted slowly up her camisole, grazing her ribcage. She clenched her hands when she watched his fingertips poke up through her top, unsure how close he was to touching her, but knowing he was closer than anyone else has ever been, aside from a few overly curious females. She had to stifle a giggle at the thought. It was too funny seeing how worked up and gawkish he was about nearly touching her breasts, when compared to the hooligans she had been friends, female-on-female touching felt like hardly anything. Maybe that was why she wasn't as nervous as he was yet, she was technically used it by now, 'technically' meaning until she was touched by a young man.  
  
"You were a lot quicker touching down there than up here." Hinata murmured quietly to herself in amusement, having no intention to tease him, and yet he picked up on every word.  
  
"I-It's different when you're facing me..." He mumbled, blushing. Hinata smiled and pecked his lips, giving him some encouragement. He gave a resolute sigh and his fingers trembled beneath her top. His pads brushed up against the lace trim of her camisole, telling him he was going the opposite way. His fingertips drifted timidly downwards, barely grazing the descending curve of the top of her breasts, even accidental taps didn't feel like much until he drifted too short too quick, and felt his fingers sink into something nice and his palm brush against something he felt like he shouldn't have touched. His hands jumped away, as if having rested upon a hot stove, and he glanced quickly at Hinata's face. She was blushing as much as him, the playfulness had been overtaken by unease and desire. She sucked in her bottom lip slightly, her shy eyes begging him to get it over with for the both of them. As soon as his hands loosely cupped over the top of her breasts he knew he couldn't pull away, he was stuck to her like a magnet. "... nice..." He breathed, clearly starstruck. Hinata couldn't help but curl her lips into a stifled smirk. He was too cute.  
  
He slid his hands down, his middle finger accidentally brushing over that same interesting bump he thought he shouldn't have touched, and he felt how her body subtly flinched and how she responded with a nervous hum. He squeezed her gently and pushed upwards against her breasts, they felt so vast and thick as they sank away and became fuller around him. Hinata leaned her chin up and pecked his lips, making his heart skip a beat and his libido rise up with new fire. He clumsily kissed her back, ardent urgency keeping his lips hotly glued to hers. He felt her hands run up across his wrists and rest on the back of his hands from atop her tunic. She massaged against his hands, rubbing the thick smooth cotton against his skin, and rubbing his hands further against her breasts. She hummed excitedly and sighed contently into his mouth. She had his cock doing somersaults again until soon he was full enough in his jeans for seemingly the umpteenth time. He slipped his hands down and rubbed her breasts firmly up and down, taking in her whole expanse, relishing in the pillowy feel of her. Naruto swallowed down a helpless cry as she shivered beneath him and bashfully broke away from his lips, a desperately aroused and confused grimace on her face.  
  
"... this is so different..." She murmured, seemingly afraid of how much she was enjoying it.  
  
"What do you mean..?" Naruto asked, his voice low, the intimacy between them making them breathless, almost mute.  
  
"... m-maybe it's 'cause your hands are so much bigger than I've been used to... m-maybe 'cause male hands are just different than females'..."  
  
"Eh?" Naruto blushed, her words putting weird thoughts in his head.  
  
"Uhm... I've only been groped by females, you know, for laughs. M-My size always made other girls curious..."  
  
"It's got me curious," Naruto suspired, "I can't even fit my hands around you."  
  
"... 96 centimeters." Hinata sighed out finally.  
  
"96..." He breathed, part of his brain still trying to figure out how big she really was.  
  
"I-I wear a J-cup..." Hinata bit her lip and stared up wary eyes, watching carefully for his response. His hands froze and his mouth hung open, eyebrows flew up into his forehead and she saw the cogs in his head halt to a stop. Hinata glanced away and her eyes randomly settled on his crotch. She blinked. She swore she saw his jean crease move a little. Hinata slapped a hand to her mouth. Her cheeks wildly burned a florid pink. 'Th-that wasn't a regular empty jean crease... I-I... I guess that means he's happy then...'  
  
"Hohh, damn, damn, damn..." She heard him breathe out unsteadily, as if he'd just been presented with an obstacle he wasn't sure how to handle or approach. Hinata sidled backwards as she reached behind her back and sat up on her knees. She grabbed the hem and pulled her drapey tunic up across her back and over her head. She glanced back at Naruto. His wide eyes were fixed on her, anxiously awaiting what he was going to see next. She tugged at her cuffs and slid her arms out of her sleeves before promptly pushing her tunic aside on the bed. She clasped fists against her lap and self-consciously played with her thumb as she awaited with diverted eyes for the observation part to pass. "... Super nice..." She heard him breathe, his ever impressed reactions tickling her mouth to smile. Yet she did not feel relief nor pure elation at his approval as she thought she should, instead she felt ambivalence, she felt more self-conscious than she had in a long, long time and she wasn't sure why. She almost felt like covering herself, even though she didn't feel naked or obscene. Maybe it was just because he was gawking, she wasn't quite sure why it bothered her so easily with him though.  
  
The lace trim he had felt earlier hadn't been part of her camisole as he had thought, but was actually her bra peeking out above. The way it looked --- with the same bisque pink color and similar scalloped design, with instead large lace roses as the trim, framing a heart-shape low across her plump chest, as her dusty honey-colored hugged casually against her body --- it had a sensually innocent allure. Surprisingly her ample chest looked anything but erotic to him, instead it was as precious as she was, she was like... like a jailbait wife or something.  
  
"Hey, come here..." He whispered tenderly, his voice thick with urgency as he grasped one of her fidgeting hands. Hinata eased forward as he pulled her closer to him. She followed his movement and kneeled between his legs like before. An excitedly trembling hand on her back eased her closer and she placed her legs on either side of his hips. Now she was straddling him on her knees, her stomach pressed against his heartbeat and her chest hovering close to his face. This felt really intimate now, she felt like her whole self was exposed to him, naturally built emotional walls suddenly susceptible to melting like snow to the sun. She felt small and vulnerable and covetous like a high school girl again, his chest, his pulse, his mouth and eyes, the shape of his jaw, his innocent ardent stare and his nervously eager hands, it all made her feel so much like a minx. Unfamiliar territory was the most fun and excitement she got in her life, and he was pretty sublime so far.  
  
She felt him move his legs beneath her, trying to improve his position. The hand on her back pushed downwards on her, silently asking her to sit. Hinata glanced down to watch where she was going and obediently sat on his crossed legs. Her vulva felt tight and tingly, she felt so turned on being in his lap like this, with his focused stare shining like a spotlight on her whole body. He leaned in, his heart beating heavily against his sternum and his chest feeling like it was overflown with emotions, and with a sharp inhale he dove in and captured her lips. Hinata moaned helplessly as his emotions lit her face aflame, her lower mouth felt like it was writhing against the memory of his fingers. She could feel herself getting warmer down there again, she could feel the wetness replenish itself; it felt like that part of her was alive again.  
  
He broke the kiss and became distracted with her hair, his eyes darting all around the perimeter of her face before settling on her braid laid strewn over her shoulder. He thumbed the clear plastic tie and carefully rolled it off the tail. Her strands sprang apart instantly and laid crimped against her shoulder. Her straight cut ends mirrored her bangs across her eyes. He carefully took her braid apart, alternating between shaking his fingers and pulling them through. Her hair finally free, he pushed errant strands behind her shoulders and smoothed out her look, combing his fingers through the top of her head.  
  
Her hair was voluminous this way. It accented her milk pale skin and the girlish shape of her soft shoulders. She had these particular strands that seemed to love to frame her face, no matter how often he pushed his fingers back against them, they always fell back into place.  
  
Seemed like only she knew how to convince them.  
  
His eyes drifted downwards with a shaky sigh, his mind filled with yearning and cotton. His erection raged in his jeans as he fixed himself upon her chest. He felt lost and high and anxious and desperate. He felt like he didn't know what to do with them yet he wanted to do everything to them, yet the image was too lovely to disturb, yet he knew the image could only get exponentially better with the natural progression of their activities. She was like the epitome of girlhood and womanhood all at once, like daisy chains and mother's milk.  
  
He held her close like a child, his trembling release of breath painted wistful emotions across the top of her breasts. This unspoken reverence of his gave her the strangest urge to grab his head and bury him in an embrace, like in this moment she had heard the whisper of a lonely heart.  
  
His lips brushed hotly against her collarbone with stifled breath, as if she were much too precious to be breathed upon. He couldn't help himself, he couldn't help but appreciate her, appreciate her for agreeing to sleep with him, for being so kind and easy-going with him, for sharing this body of hers with him, and for not having rejected him still.  
  
He kissed along her delicate clavicle, gradually holding her closer as he drifted carefully along her skin, planting soft kisses along the top of her breasts. The lace roses swelled up to meet his lips, her breaths were quiet but deep.  
  
She wanted him to touch her more.  
  
Hinata brushed her fingers along his upper arm, subtly grabbing his attention. His blue eyes glanced up with pensive question and she reached behind her back for his hands. She lead his grip around her sides until his palms were nicely cupping her ample tits.  
  
"This is the focal point." She joked breathily.  
  
His cheeks reddened at her subtle insistence, the very things he was meant to admire now daunting him further.  
  
He stuck his thumbs firmly into the underside of her mounds and gripped her in a manner that made her flesh press plumply against her lacy bra like rising dough. He pressed his lips to the round bit of flesh, he kissed it repeatedly as her arms wrapped around his head. Everything about this right now, her silent encouragement, her scent, her skin, her body, her voice; it melted his heart and made it threaten to leave him at the same time. Her breasts swelled against him as he massaged her continuously, delicately heavy breaths drifting over him like heated pheromones.  
  
He lapped his tongue along her feathery skin, he rolled her around in his fingers, he squeezed her upwards and slapped her tits together, he suckled little kisses everywhere, he buried his nose in her cleavage and shuddered under the weight of his arousal. Her scent was taking over him, he was so overwhelmed, he couldn't believe he touching a female, touching a female's chest, her breasts, these were her breasts, and he was handling them and he was buried in them and she smelled so good.  
  
She squirmed a little, she gripped his head tighter as his tongue dove down between her cleavage, leaving hot trails, oh the smooth hot feel of his thick tongue invading her private spaces was intensely arousing. Her toes clenched, her lower body begged for his attention again.  
  
His nose scraped along her lacy roses. He dove his tongue beneath the fabric as his forefinger pawed her spaghetti straps. His lips burned against her, he felt like he had to swallow down his wildly beating heart over and over again. He tentatively pushed aside her straps, allowing for her bra and camisole to lift away slightly. He could see the naked curve breasts descending gently from her underarm, a distinctly feminine smell wafting closely to him. He covered her wondrous swell of flesh with his humid open mouth and continued adventurously south, gingerly peeling away her coverage until nearly half of her breast was revealed to him.  
  
Hinata bit on her tongue as she tried hard not to clutch at his hair. it was too much. He was too slow but he was also too good. He was steadily conquering her, imbuing incantations into her skin that branded her to him, he could take everything right now and she would never change her mind about it, never regret it, her whole body was waiting for him.  
  
Heat struck Naruto's face like an instant jolt and he crookedly broke away from her, his back awkwardly stiff and his nervous hands sweatily gripping her wrists between them. The same jolt of heat struck him as he felt Hinata deliberately rub herself against his bulge.  
  
Her mouth was parted open, her stare lidded, murky and dazed, and a horny blush practically filled her face. 'Nnn, damn...' His jeans were smothering him again.  
  
"Hold up, hold up." He bit out, planting his hands firmly on her hips to stop her from making it harder than it already was. They stared at each other for three seconds, then she began to move again. He pushed her back as far as he could, and she rocked again a little stronger than before to compensate for his grip. Seeing her grind against his thigh was already bad, holding her as she did it, feeling the sensual roll of hers hips as if he was the one holding her down and forcing her movements, that was unbelievably worst, and after a while he did find himself involuntarily holding her down, following her movements and guiding her to grind harder against him. The swaying motions were mesmerizing, he couldn't take his eyes away from this, yet he struggled to regain control of himself and find his voice again. "Waitwaitwaitwait, hold on, hold on, c'mon please... H-Hina-chan, c'mon wait..."  
  
"I need... down here..." She uttered airily, setting alarms off in his head as she clutched weakly at his forearms.  
  
"Wh-Wha..?"  
  
"D-Down here again please... I promise I won't cry again."  
  
"I uh, I,I don't know if that's something you can guarantee like that, not that that's what I'm worried about..." He grinned sheepishly, wincing noticeably. Hinata glanced down and Naruto caught her glance. Her blush increased and her needily pouting mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.  
  
"Th-That?"  
  
"Uhh, y-yeah... that..." He mumbled, blushing.  
  
"Why..." She murmured, now blushing as well, "... Why do you fight against it? Why don't you ask me to do something?"  
  
"I can't do that... (though you sorta were doing something already...)," He admitted as he scratched awkwardly at his burning cheek, looking off to the side and feeling a bit breathless at even trying to talk about this. There was a tug at his fly. "UWAAAA? St-Stopstopstopstopstop, H-Hina-chan, stop, stop, you don't have to do that!!" He flustered, shouting, his mind full of 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit--!' at witnessing an attractive girl unbuttoning his jeans.  
  
"Just free it so it doesn't have to hurt anymore." Hinata countered adamantly as she grasped his zipper, her sincere concern clouding over the bubbling horndog stew in her belly; which by the way, she was not the only one feeling. Naruto could feel himself getting sucked down in the gutter, steadily getting possessed by the ecchi spirit of his godfather, throwing his logic and lecherous selves into a civil war. The perversion was infectious. He wanted to give in but he always had too much pride for that.  
  
_'Gaaaaaaaah, dammit Dad! What sane person aspires their child to be like that Ero-sensei?! You've cursed me, you prick!'_  
  
The sound of his zipper was like emergency flares in his head, and as soon as she had zipped him all the way down he freaked out and hastily grabbed at his fly and clumsily kicked away from her, hoping he contained his tent in time. Lucky for him, all she saw was sunglow orange boxers, but he wasn't sure about that and he never would be. Hinata scrambled over to him and grabbed at his hands. She had this determined look on her face that he wished she didn't have.  
  
"No, don't! It's too early, you don't need to see it!" He argued, wriggling beneath her as he tried to wrench away.  
  
"You're not zipping it back up, you're going to suffocate it!"  
  
"I'm not gonna suffocate it! I'm not hiding a dog down here!"  
  
"But what if you get the blue balls?!"  
  
"If it was that bad, I would have yanked it out myself and completely forgotten you were here!"  
  
Hinata blinked. Her cheeks grew rosy.  
  
"E--- E-Even so, You can keep your boxers, just take off your pants."  
  
"Unnngh, noo! You're too pure, you don't need to be exposed to my perversion! All dicks are ugly, don't you know that?!"  
  
"That's subjective!" Hinata rebutted as she grabbed at his pants leg.  
  
"And I don't want to be subjected!"  
  
"I'm not going to see your chin-chin right away, okay?! Just take your pants off!" Hinata pulled on his pants leg hard, inciting a tug-of-war with the blonde. She never got this bossy before, in fact it wasn't even something necessarily natural to her because she'd never been adamant like this before; but his petty anxiety and immature arguments were something she wasn't much accustomed to either, and she couldn't help but match him in spirits.  
  
"The tenting looks retarded too!"  
  
It was a tad upsetting in a way that he would be so against this part.  
  
"Alright, I'm not going to lose to you." Hinata huffed as she stood up, duly noting but ignoring his wary eyes. She unbuttoned her shorts. His eyes widened and his hands instinctually clasped over his open fly. He watched her undo her zipper, the hem of pink panties coming into view, then he watched her slip her legs out one at a time before tossing the shorts aside. He was seeing her shape entirely now, her girlishly pear-shaped hips and her innocent moon pale legs, all straight and tapered and refined and slightly longer than he had originally observed. Her full thighs looked so cute the way they came out from her hips, with way they almost didn't touch until the knee, and the way the wide triangular gap beneath her crotch kind of curved like a stretched out candleholder. Her slender calves were so sweet as well, and her panties weren't helping this image any better for him. The front was fully lace, the same large roses as the trim on her bra. He could see a dark patch beneath those roses and back of his mind screamed he had seen too much.  
  
Hinata marched over to the frozen proud failure and before Naruto knew it, a moon had temporarily blocked out the sun, then he found himself face to face with her cherub butt on his chest.  
  
The breath flew out of his chest and died in his throat, and it wasn't because he thought she was heavy, in fact even like this she still wasn't all that heavy, felt like forty pounds on his chest, but she wasn't sitting on him hard.  
  
He completely forgot to breathe, her fluffy cheeks had stole all his thought processes, and her crotch pressing firmly against him didn't help either, the way the remnant moisture had the fabric glued to her shape, the way that remnant moisture and her heat combined was slowly making a tangible stain that he could feel. She began tugging off his pants, taking advantage of his shock before he overcame it. Back of his mind he was aware she had succeeded over him, back of his mind he was aware that she was stripping him despite his chagrin, and back of his mind he knew this was turning him on more and more.  
  
Hinata tugged at his pockets to free his slim-fits from his hips. His tent poked slightly through his fly. She tugged further, sliding the waist down his hips, then past his boxers, then she stopped. His tent rose up before her very eyes. Heat crawled up her neck and flooded her face. His boxers were in fact a flimsy cotton and very loose and this was more than she thought she would see from just underwear. She pressed her hands over her mouth, highly overwhelmed as if she was stuck here and yet she could not look away. The swell of his glans, the raise along the underside; the cotton conformed too easily against him and she didn't know what to do. She wondered if he was not yet fully erect, or if it was the boxers' fault, or if he was actually this curved. She wondered if it would hurt. She wondered if he was a show-er or a grower, she wondered if he would get any longer than he already seemed. She made an L-shape with her left hand, her right pressed sheepishly against her lips, and she lined her extended fingers alongside his erection. She twisted her hand every which way, unsure if she could estimate correctly with his curve or if she was supposed to measure the height of the tent. She couldn't believe she was doing this and she still couldn't believe she was seeing this.  
  
She began to giggle.  
  
Uncontrollably so.  
  
Naruto took notice of her shaking shoulders and her butt subtly rubbing against him with the uncontrollable sounds she was making. Then he realized she was giggling.  
  
"Huh? Wha-What're you laughing about? W,Why're you laughing??" He stammered, getting flustered again.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She whined meekly, as if she were watching a newborn puppy stumble around, like that voice girl's make when they know they shouldn't laugh at something bad but it's too cute for them not to, "I'm just... finally nervous, I'm really really nervous now." She admitted breathlessly.  
  
"What're you talking about??" Naruto strained his neck to look up, but he couldn't see anything with her in the way.  
  
"I... I can't stop looking at it, I'm sorry." She began to giggle again.  
  
"Wha--?" Then it finally clicked in his brain. And she was giggling. "Stop! Stop giggling at it!" He shouted, legs kicking aimlessly on the bed like a temper tantrum. "What're you giggling at it for?!" His face was fully flushed with blood and heat, his ears felt clogged like on an airplane take off, and he couldn't find himself in the situation. He was still turned on by her sitting on his chest but then he was kind of drowning in humiliation and paranoia at the implications her giggling was giving him.  
  
"I-I'm not giggling at it, I said I'm nervous."  
  
"Bullshit! That's not nervous!" Naruto threw his head back and hid behind his hands, completely at a loss now. He really didn't want to freak out at her anymore, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to admit Sai got to him, he reaaaally didn't want to admit that, but he couldn't help but sink into those words in this moment. 'I have a cute girl sitting on my chest half-naked and she's laughing at my hard on...'  
  
Hinata felt his chest swell beneath her and he released a long, partly growled exasperated sigh.  
  
"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. But looking at your thing really does make me nervous..." Hinata smiled apologetically at him though he could not see it.  
  
Naruto sighed again, deciding that she had been sincere after all, but he wasn't sure if he felt any better. This was just too awkward for him, moreso than anything else he ever had to deal with. He completely underestimated every expectation he had of this moment. Actually he never had any expectation for this moment. Somehow he thought he'd get to have sex without her having to see it. He never thought she might want to see it, he never entertained asking her to do anything to it; it was enough that he was going to be able to put it inside of her. But now he wondered how he was even going to perform when he was getting hung up on... not feeling so hung.  
  
He felt her move around, the weight on his chest lift up and then a new weight settle atop him, and he wearily peered through parted fingers to see what she was doing, when he became face to face with an up close and personal view of her nethers, clingy stained panties and all.  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
"See? Now we're the same." Hinata said sheepishly, blushing deeply unbeknownst to him at what she was doing.  
  
"W-We're n-not the same you weirdo..!" Naruto couldn't believe she was doing such a bold thing on her own. Hinata could see how flustered he was getting, it was the same as his ' _bakunyuu_ ' reaction.  
  
"I-I mean that we're both exposed to one another in this vulnerable position..."  
  
"Y-Yeah, well..." Naruto stammered dumbly, blushing like crazy, "I-I'm pretty sure m-my view is better than yours..."  
  
"I won't judge you harshly." Hinata blithely joked. She laid her head against his stomach and blushed wildly, her mind suddenly assaulted by what she was seeing. His proudly raised cock had the waistband of his boxers raised about a good two inches, and she could see a veiny portion of him including the sparse blonde curls that grew around it like flaxen grass. She wondered if having pubes but no body hair was normal or if he actually shaved his legs and arms. She still couldn't believe this was a part of him, and she unconsciously licked her lips.  
  
She was pretty sure she wanted to put her mouth on it.  
  
She sidle up and peered over his tent, intently taking in the shape of his glans and the raise that ran down his underside through the flimsy cotton fabric. Her hand hovered thoughtfully over his curve before descending further down. She dragged her fingers along him, from his base to short of the swell of his glans. It twitched against her, she wanted to say it swelled but that's what Naruto's chest did when it twitched, and she was sure it had followed the direction of his breath.  
  
"B,Bullshit, that's n-not nervous..." Naruto bit out, groaning as he threw his head back on the comforter. He shivered awkwardly beneath her as she continued to timidly stroke him with curious attention. Shallow breaths caught uncomfortably in his throat, but he was reluctant to complain, her innocent teasing was more than he could ask for since he didn't really have the guts to make perverted requests. He peered through lidded eyes, he ponderously observed her guarded womanhood. The sheer fabric clung so lewdly to her private shape, she was more vulnerable than she knew; it was no longer teasingly transparent, it was mocking him. This whole thing started because she was rubbing herself against him. That part of her wanted attention, she had asked for it and she still hadn't gotten it. And yet he couldn't be sure if she had been asking him again by sticking her tush in his face like this, or if this was some sort of naive accident because she wanted to make him feel better. She still hardly struck him as this bold, she was just hell of a whole lot more graceful than him. "Whatever...' He sighed below his breath as he pressed a finger against her. She flinched away. Naruto smirked lazily and shoved his fingertip against her, the soft squelching noise setting a fire in his belly. She arched her back with an involuntary mewl, completely taken aback as she pushed herself up and stared at him with questioning eyes. His smirk remained unchanged and she knew he was going to be mischievous now, unpredictable. She was kind of grateful, and yet reasonably worried.  
  
His forefinger slipped inside her, he still couldn't get over the amazing feel of her, so snug and slippery with that erotic rippled texture licking at him. She whimpered. He twisted inside, grinding his knuckle against her, making her arch and shiver against him. He pulled it out and grinned to himself at her dismayed whine. He firmly rubbed his fingers up and down, the combination of sodden fabric and her doughy lips squishing against him filled him with a sense of cocky pride and fascination. "You can't do anything to me if I'm doing everything to you." He smirked victoriously, inciting an unspoken competition as Hinata's eyes widened at his words. As soon as she turned around, Naruto preempted her and grasped her hips, and quicker than she could blink she was on her back with her right leg draped over his arm and her left held beneath his hand. Hinata brushed her hair away from her face as she stared up at her finally-active-again anon friend with anxious eyes.  
  
His hand drifted up her thigh. He brushed a knuckle against the area that hid her clit, he watched her flinch, the deep and even swell of her chest; her every breath was the trust she gave him for this day alone. He reached beneath her tush and grasped the hem of her panties. He slid them carefully up, until her womanhood began breathing fresh air, and he flicked two fingers teasingly against her opening. For some reason he had a hard time bringing himself to stare directly at her, he kept his eyes connected to her, wanting to perform on the basis of trust more than his own perverted indulgence. This was already more than he could handle, being able to remove her panties even partly was enough, there was no use in becoming shameless.  
  
He slid his middle finger inside her, he eased it in and out with soft teasing strokes, he drank in the softly varied expressions she gave and how they constantly evolved more and more into total arousal. Suddenly her right hand flew out and grasped desperately at the hem of her camisole, twisting it in her grip, dragging it up across her stomach, the slightest reveal of skin distracted him, excited him, she was getting hornier and hornier and it was awesome to finally watch.  
  
He slid his ring finger inside her, the girth of two fingers once again testing the boundaries of her natural tightness. She bit her lip and hummed a formless tune expressing her anticipation, as her fist slid involuntarily towards her left side with her arm tightened up, her camisole hiked up significantly from this. He fully saw her waist, her bellybutton, the slightest curve of her ribcage beneath the ambient light. Her bellybutton looked like a little donut hole poked into a marshmallow. Her left hand tangled itself idly in her hair as her humming increased with urgency, her eyes waiting for him to start it so he could finish it.  
  
He gripped her right leg close against him and began to pump his fingers inside her with steadily hurried strokes. Her breasts bounced very slightly, her hums gradually evolved into soft moans. He pumped faster wanting to see her breasts shake back and forth like the motion of the tide. She was getting slicker around him, warmer, but no where near the same as the first time. Was he missing something? Did he just have to wait a little longer? Or was this not perverted enough for her?  
  
Hinata felt him hesitate and she pulled her focus away from his erection and how good it looked barely brushing against her thigh. "Wait..." She moaned, sounding relaxed and almost sleepy, as she pushed herself up to sitting. She caught his questioning eyes for half a second before focusing her attention at his pleasing hand. She was silent for a little bit, softly sighing and staring, then she lifted her left hand and placed it atop the curve where her thigh and pelvis met. "Uhm... can... c-can you try something like this..?" She rotated his wrist slightly so that it was perfectly horizontal to the ground. Then she shifted his position a little more, pulling his wrist forward so that he was cupping her slightly as she positioned his pinky and forefinger against her doughy outer lips. She place his thumb over the hood of her clit, and glanced up to check his initial response. He looked confused and a bit daunted. "This uh, it's not uncomfortable is it?" She asked biting on her lip, hoping she didn't make up something really weird.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Uhm..." Hinata grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, she cupped her hand against his and shyly attempted a rocking motion, guiding his fingers to curl upwards and stroke against her upper walls as his wrist rocked backwards. Naruto watched with awe as her blush seemed to softly grow deeper and her eyes far away, she was getting absorbed in this and she was practically masturbating with his hand. "... y-ya know, just... rock your hand against me..." Naruto thought he was starting to love this shy side of her, she was unafraid and straightforward, and that made her honest, but what was great was her humility, she felt no shame over her vulnerability and she never tried to hide it. She made up for it with sincerity and effort. Naruto pulled his eyes away from her distant ones and attempted to try what she wanted, he had to watch his work. He pulled his wrist outwards, his two fingers stroked against her upper walls, his pinky and forefinger loosely massaged against her outer lips. He continued that for several slow strokes but every now and then his thumb slipped off to the side.  
  
"S-Sorry..." He managed, his brows furrowing in concentration. Much to his chagrin he was vaguely starting to think that he couldn't do it, but he refused to recognize that thought. To Hinata's embarrassment, she was feeling utterly silly for coming up with something that didn't work after all. it was a weird thought for her, but she was starting to wish she had played with herself more often so that she knew what liked.  
  
"No, no, I change my mind, I'm sorry, this was a stupid idea."  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"I thought it made sense in my head. I thought I could have everything engaged all at once, but... I'm sorry, my idea is really dumb, you can do whatever is comfortable for you, I-I'm sure you can figure out something that I haven't figured out myself..." Hinata hung her head as she rambled this, her fingers twirling self-consciously around a strand of hair. Naruto felt bad he disappointed her, he thought he could do it, but then there was a reason for existing techniques, not that any of the three stuff he did earlier were any of them. He wasn't even sure how to go about the regular techniques himself, that wriggling thing he tried didn't work apparently. That or he was doing it wrong, like he was with this. Naruto suddenly realized how awkward their current positioned looked, what with his erection standing between them.  
  
"A,Alright, lie back down, I think I can still do this." He ushered her assuringly. Hinata reluctantly did as she was told, she felt worried about his naivete and stubbornness leading to disappointment for the both of them -- but there was a part of her that was sure he'd be able to succeed. She was taken aback when he began to settle himself over her, the disparity of their height and shape becoming strikingly apparent, and she felt small again, wanted and conquered. She draped a hand over her awkward mouth, as the other tangled itself in her hair again. He loomed over her, the expanse of his chest shadowed over her and she felt excited again. He leaned on his elbow and kneeled on his knees, his legs on either side of right leg, and he hooked his arm beneath her back, his fingers softly rubbed between her shoulder blades, occasionally brushing against the shape of her bra strap. He shifted his hand to cup against her and slid his thumb in gentle circular strokes on her clitoral hood. He smiled when her eyelids fluttered shyly and her blush deepened again.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her, she promptly removed her hand and willingly welcomed his lips. Maybe it was alright he was a little shy and awkward himself, there was nothing wrong with foreplay, and extended foreplay should be even better. At least he seemed happy enough to spend this sort of time on her. She liked how confidently he was kissing her this time, it was patient and full, his tongue fully massaged against hers like this were a conversation he didn't want to end, his mouth conformed and sought and sucked her in; he would always release her with a playfully audible 'pop'. That sound got her hotter and hotter each time. They were drinking each other, their lips swimming, and the squelching, squishing sounds shared from their mouths grew louder the more ardent he became, the more he enjoyed teasing her, it was wondrously naughty sound. The sensation of his thumb over the area around her clit was growing stronger, her clit particularly was feeling strangely tight and good. He often sighed through his nose, his lips quirking up in a little grin as he hummed a chuckle. His middle finger stroked gently yet firmly against her upper wall. He removed his thumb and began to massage his palm against her. She sighed long and deep against his tongue, she was getting that rocking motion she had tried to describe, she was pleasantly surprised and immediately sank back against the bed to indulge in his hand once again.  
  
As the sweet delirium increased, she became increasingly unsure what to do with herself.  
  
Her hands twisted in her hair, they clawed weakly against the bed comforter, her right grasped his upper arm as she draped her left across her quietly moaning mouth. She massaged his arm in distraction, running her hand up and down, sometimes she'd fervently squeeze his muscles and she'd release a breathless sigh. The face she was making was one he was so happy to witness, she was like a horny drunk but five times cuter than it sounds.  
  
She threw her arms over her head. She crossed them over her eyes. She grasped fiercely at her bangs, fisting them in her fingers, her hips involuntarily rocked against him. She curled her head back and her hands fell limply from her forehead. She began to rock her hips harder against him, following his moves and applying her own pressure where she wanted it. His cock twitched against his boxers, there was a very dull ache at his base. He struggled against the automatic urge to grip himself, but it was too amazing watching her practically masturbate with his hand, he was starting to feel like he wasn't even doing half the work anymore. He upped his tempo and bent down to nuzzle against her breasts. _'Maaan, this really is nice...'_ He inwardly sighed, practically melting against her. She smelled so good too, light and flowery like Casablanca Lilies. His mind briefly flashed an image of her naked surrounded by the white blooms, before he realized he was vaguely recalling an American film he saw in middle school. _'that also had a lolicon thing going on.'_ He mused ironically, considering all the thoughts he had so far of the girl beneath him. He remembered he and Sakura had called Ino 'Angela' for two years after watching that movie.  
  
His lips brushed against the firm bump that pushed through her top and he kissed it, and he nuzzled his lips against it. He rubbed his cheek against the side of her breasts and kissed the side of her ribcage. He dragged his nose across her chest and breathed in her cleavage. He chastely kissed and licked the flat skin as her breasts swelled up to meet him like ocean waves. He kissed her collarbone and licked along the length of her neck. He teasingly suckled the skin beneath her ear, smiling against her as she responded with distracted whines of complaint. Maybe that spot was ticklish. He kissed his way across her cheek back to her quietly panting mouth and resumed another session with her. Her efforts were amusingly clumsy, it was especially cute how it seemed she needed to put all of her effort just to swirl her tongue around his. Her lips were lazy and he tried not to laugh as he accommodated her with simple and sweaty tongue kissing. Her breath was hot all around him, her lower mouth was also getting juicier around him, pleasantly hot.  
  
His tongue became tired three to five minutes into it. He increased his pace, his thrusts became firm and swift, his palm pressed more firmly against her, and he contented himself with watching her face until the moment she would come. Her eyes were closed, a mixture of tired and peaceful. Her eyebrows were softly knitted, and her mouth wetly shone in the light.  
  
"How's it feel?" Naruto managed curiously, panting slightly and smirking.  
  
"Hnnnnn... i-it's nice..." Hinata sighed out, dazed and sounding sleepy. Naruto squinted in scrutiny at this admission.  
  
"Just nice..?" He realized then that she was blissful, not orgasmic. 'Am I still not doing anything this time? Did Ero-sensei teach me anything??' Naruto tried vehemently to search his mind for one instance, one sliver of a conversation that had any relevance to this activity. Naruto curled his fingers more and tried to stroke along her upper wall but this time in a more 'pulling out' fashion. Her legs gave with a jolt. He continued and she started to drag her heels against the comforter like a cat in heat. He pulled out his fingers and rubbed her juices over her clit and hood, then he plunged his three fingers and resumed with a stronger rocking motion. His palm slid nicely against her and she appreciated the lubrication, there was no longer friction, just pleasant stimulation. His fingers filled up nicely inside her as they had before, and his strong movements were fulfilling and highly arousing. She could feel his knuckles barely brush against her back wall and it felt so good, she wished to feel him more, she wished she could be touched more. She clenched her teeth slightly and tried to focus. She felt him become fuller as she willed her walls to firmly embrace his fingers. It wasn't very easy to hold for long, it felt like she was fluttering against him, until she tried once more and harder than before. She felt air. She felt air pushed out from her opening as it fluttered to clasp him, and her face flushed cold for a full second. Hands flew to her blushing face and wide eyes immediately darted to see his face. His fingers had not ceased their ministrations and his face revealed no disgust or confusion as she had feared. His face hadn't changed at all.  
  
'I guess it didn't make a sound. I thought he would have noticed that.' Hinata sunk back against the bed comforter, and draped an arm across her eyes, so relieved nothing had really happened, and yet a small part of her was emotionally spent at the humiliation.  
  
"Are you close?" He called out.  
  
"Hm..?" Hinata reluctantly peeked at him from beneath her arm, hoping he didn't catch her embarrassment. If he didn't know, then he still didn't need to know.  
  
"You were clenching around me earlier. That means your close, right?"  
  
"U-uhm... ... n-no, that was... that was me, I was trying to... feel more of you..." She mumbled awkwardly, her voice trailing off at the end and eyes looking off to the side. When his arm began to retreat from its embrace around her back, her eyes watched him with worry, hoping she didn't say something wrong. She felt his hand lightly graze over her hip, with playful glutton. It slid over her vulnerable bottom and firmly grasped a cheek, kneading it in his grip like dough. She could tell he really loved her butt, his eyes were so murky with lust and mischief again. It felt really good, really sexy and dominating, she could feel that sweet spot she refused to acknowledge tingle with naughty bliss. Then his hand stopped its fondling and she felt his thumb slid inside her, against her snug opening and he grasped her with his thumb, he played with her opening, firmly pressing upon it, sliding his thumb in and out against her back wall, and he got the right response this time.  
  
Her head tossed back and curled against the bed, her back arched slightly and her feet kicked blindly. It felt so weird but so amazing. Her butt felt uncomfortably tight from the pressure of his thumb, but the area around it ticklish and good, she cried out in confusion unsure how to accept enjoying any sensation near her butt, she couldn't see herself being that kind of girl, she couldn't imagine herself asking to be touched this way all the time though it was becoming apparent this was what she loved most. Her ambivalent cries soon evolved into those of blind passion, loud and needy. She took it on like a helpless victim, her body lackadaisical and limp and yet she was active, she writhed happily beneath him, wanton and shuddery.  
  
Naruto grinned proudly to himself, despite his heart beating in his face and his boxers, and the reluctantly pleased thought he had about the immense looseness he chose to wear after all. It had its Pros and its Cons, and he felt a little bit of regret at having so easily overlooked the Cons. Basically he knew he had to look to really retarded right now if he sat up. The amazing image she was displaying, the sounds she was making, the erotic squelching of her pussy being toyed and rubbed and stretched, it had the base of his dick aching, aching like the last time he woke up from a wet dream.  
  
Her bangs began to stick to her pink forehead. She clawed and gripped at the bedding. She kicked her feet and dug her heels into the comforter. At times a hand would clap to her O-shaped mouth, a grimace of arousal crowding her face, other times she'd grasp at her head and heave for breath.  
  
He increased his tempo against her upper wall and her hands flew to her eyes as her head curled back hard. She began to sound like she was sobbing again, her mouth was stretched so wide that he wanted to close his lips over hers and stop her crying. He ignored the instinct to coddle her, even though he suspected tears behind those unsteady hands. She was so humid now, her juices slathered all around him, they dripped like glossy syrup, he wanted more of it, he wanted to see her soaked and shimmering.  
  
Hinata felt herself splitting apart again. She felt like layers of doubt and the dead remains of her former inferiority shed away like husky flakes, she felt like a fresher self was blooming to burst. Her face burned behind her hands, she felt so sweaty, she felt like she was riding through warm water. The amount of wetness she felt down there made her feel like she was swimming. She felt lit up down there, she felt marvelous and tight and soaked, she felt throbbing, she felt like this was never going to end.  
  
She began to tighten up. Her walls clenched around him so hard he swore she was sucking him in.  
  
"Shit, this sound is even more amazing..!" He panted through a thick throat. He could hardly hold himself back now, his arm shook with the fervent thrusting of his fingers inside her. He was drowning the lush squishing noises her womanhood was making, drowning in her scent and the needy cries she made because of him. She began to flutter around him. "God, god, god, god..." He helplessly groaned as her spasms grew stronger and stronger. She threw her legs on the bed. She gripped tightly at her bangs. She became increasingly tense beneath him, her mouth frozen in a silent scream. He kept going, he knew he had to see this, he kept going a little faster, a little harder every second. Then she began to relax again, her hands fell limply from her face and her legs idly writhed against the bed. Naruto wondered why his forearm was starting to feel a little wet, he had been so caught up in watching her face nothing else existed. He glanced away and witnessed something even more amazing than he could imagine. He continued stroking her insides, each outward stroke spurts of 'water' squirted onto him, he had little droplets scattered over his wrist and forearm like a sprinkle of rain, even the comforter looked that way, the droplets turned into full on dark splotches as the bedding soaked it up quick. He saw this once in a video, but he never suspected it was real, he thought it was an exaggeration to please the fetish. But she really did it, and he made it happen. "She really... _Shiofuki_ -ed..." He breathed in disbelief. A foxlike grin spread wide across his face. "HOLY SHIT, I'M A GOD!" He jumped up on his knees, shouting to the fake sky above them. "Ahh-hahahahaha!"  
  
He was pretty ecstatic.  
  
His eyes finally turned to hers when a sleepy moan caught his ears. His face grew warm at the sight of her. She was limp and ruddy-faced, she looked sapped. Her hair stuck messily to her sweaty cheeks and forehead, her swollen lips fluttered with groggy moans. She grasped weakly at her bangs and rubbed lazy knuckles against her moist lidded eyes. She blinked often, as if she were trying to wake up, she looked lost and confused in a sleepy way, it was really cute. Her chest heaved deep and soft, her camisole twisted around her torso and her panties had become rolled down to her knees after all her aroused kicking. Her slicked lips glistened in the bright light, her lower mouth breathed as she did, it was too erotic, and yet surprisingly beautiful. For some reason he blushed more at the modest sight of her private black hair.  
  
"Hey, you okay..?" Naruto called gently, becoming concerned over the tears she had shed. It took her a while to become lucid again, she sighed and rolled her head to the side and rubbed at her eyes; it was still cute. He could see in her eyes the confusion and concentration, like she was trying to comprehend where she was or how to describe her orgasm back to herself. Her mouth closed and she began to blink away her haze. Her eyes drifted drowsily to his. She hid behind her forearm and sighed, still trying to capture her breath.  
  
"... water bottle... in my bag..." She groggily sighed.  
  
Naruto blinked.  
  
He immediately pushed himself to his feet, with hand instinctively flying to shield his tent, and he anxiously scoured the front of the room for sight of her bag as if he were asked to save a dying person. She had it hung on a branch of one of the fake trees by the door.  
  
He quickly jogged over and stooped to grab her bag but halted when he saw the messy sheen of fluid on his fingers. Naruto flushed with slight embarrassment and took a resolved deep breath, quickly plugging his digits into his mouth and sucked off her fresh fluid in under a second. "Oh, wow..!" He breathed, ecstatically shocked at the taste. He had cleaned himself so quickly but the realization finally caught up to him and the tangy, slightly salty sweetness clung to his tastebuds, a slippery sensation gathered at the back of his tongue, it was incredibly different. The smell of her sex perfumed his fingers, he also noticed; it was utterly headying, indescribable and addicting even, it was a thick scent.  
  
Naruto's eyes flew open and he awkwardly handled her bag with his dirty dominant hand. He knocked about inside her bag a couple times before finding her water bottle. He quickly snatched and jogged hurriedly back to her.  
  
He sat by her head and held her water bottle to her. She weakly grabbed it and coddled it close to her chest as he carefully lifted her up to sitting and slid her to his lap, situating her to lean against him. She clumsily unscrewed the top and pressed the bottle to her sweltering lips.  
  
She felt so small against him like this, he couldn't help but touch her shoulders and hug her waist lightly.  
  
She sucked down nearly two-thirds of her bottled water in roughly five seconds, releasing a deep noiseless sigh as she pulled it away and weakly held it against her inner thigh. It felt rather cool to her, despite that the water had become room temp in the past couple hours of purchasing it.  
  
She rolled her head back and sighed against him, she was blissfully spent. His heart leapt as she rolled her head to the side, her sticky, sweaty face pressed up against his neck.  
  
"Uh," Naruto cleared his throat, "L,Let's t-t-take this off..." He stammered self-consciously as he reached down for her panties rolled around her knees. The simple act of slipping them off her legs had his heart pounding so wildly, he thought it was a timebomb ticking inside him. He toss her panties aside, his palms were sweating anew. He swallowed nervously, watching the way she lazily curled her legs every which way, seductive, and oh-so naked, as if exploring their new freedom.  
  
A bubble of intimacy grew steadily around them, the small way she fit against him, _'Oh god,'_ , the headying aura of her afterglow like feminine vulnerability drenched in the scent of sex, _'Nnngh,_ ', the soft sound of her quiet panting brushing against his neck, _'Nnnh..!'_ , and the striking contrast of her naked lower body against his clothed one.  
  
She was just in a bra and camisole now.  
  
He had a panty-less girl sitting against his lap.  
  
Naruto clapped a hand to his nose as he craned his head back, a sudden onset of loud anxiety and dizzying excitement hitting him back like a shot of adrenaline. _'Haaahh, this is really happening..! I'm gonna see all of her soon..! Shit, shit, shit, this is too intense..! Ahh, okay, okay! Calm down, calm down. Caaalm... caaalm... caaalm...'_ Naruto winced with a random shiver. Something strange was brushing against his nipple. He glanced down and saw the amused little smiling floating on her lips as she continued to rub her capped water bottle against him.  
  
"Uh, um... that... that doesn't feel good, or... anything..." He mumbled awkwardly, completely unsure how else to respond, and her smile grew into a small smirk.  
  
"Okay." She softly replied and kissed his nipple in apology.  
  
He shuddered and flustered at the sensation, "Woah", goosebumps briefly alit across his forearm. Hinata thought she liked the blush on his face. "Uhh... s,so... How you feeling..?" He asked, coughing an awkward chuckle. She paused and curled herself closer against his chest, her face nuzzling further into his neck. That made his heart race so easily.  
  
"... Really good," She sighed peacefully albeit rather sexually too. This afterglow of hers was pretty long so far. "B-But I... I,I don't want to say I-I'm tired..."  
  
Naruto laughed.  
  
"You are, though?" He joked.  
  
"Yeah... I'm sorry..." She sighed, lolling back against him.  
  
"It's alright," He flushed, hugging her lighter than he really wanted to, "Why are you sorry?"  
  
"Hnnn..." She sighed sleepily against him, "You... 'cause... y-you need foreplay too..."  
  
Naruto realized after a few seconds that she was staring downwards, and he followed her stare. She was looking at his tent poking beside her hip. Naruto flushed sheepishly at her implication. He still thought his erection looked stupid, he couldn't believe how fuckin' close they were, and yet... how close they were to possibly fucking. _'M-Maybe I do need to cum soon... I have no clue how long it's been like this... doesn't really hurt yet though...'_  
  
Naruto rested his chin atop her shoulder, releasing a lengthy sigh as he seemingly glared at nothing as if staring down his own predicaments.  
  
"How would you do it?" Her low voice whispered delicately in his ear.  
  
Naruto launched red off her shoulder, sputtering madly, the cool and sensual feel of her surprising and sudden voice so close to him dropped him in a unfamiliar realm of blankness and vulnerability.  
  
"Do-Do-Do-Do what?" He flustered with an embarrassed frown, feeling as if he'd been caught having naughty daydreams when it was her voice that almost put him there.  
  
She turned towards him slightly, her gaze fixated upon his boner. She grabbed his hand from her waist, "... How do you normally do it..?" She asked as she brushed his own fingers against his firmness.  
  
"WHA-? I-I-I'm not doing that..!" Her words had reset the timebomb to ten seconds.  
  
Hinata turned herself entirely around, her sleepy forehead remained resting in the crook of his neck, her knees rested on either side of his hips. Naruto bit his lip at the sight of her slippery, savaged lips hovering parted above his round tip. Shit if she was going to grind herself against him soon, the first time was not going to happen with a condom.  
  
"It looks so powerful," She whispered, the intimate tone like childlike conversations in the dark throwing him off dizzily, "I think I'm afraid to take it out myself."  
  
"Heh, don'... D,Don't talk like that, y,you're gonna drive me crazy," He stumbled laughing slightly.  
  
" _Namimaki_ -kun... if you show me a little, I'll make you feel good."  
  
"I-I... I-I'm not gonna fap for you." He tersed, flushing.  
  
A tense pregnant silence settled over them, so thick with latent desires. He briefly wondered what it'd be like to fuck her in this sexy withdrawn state of hers. He imagined her flushed body writhing beneath him as he pulled out in time and spurted his milk on her creamy stomach, glazing her just like the cinnamon roll did her lips, and admire the way her belly button became a glistening puddle of hot cum.  
  
"I'll do something for you, so you can show me." She gently insisted his hand against him again.  
  
"Y,You weird girl..." His face burned so much, he thought he'd melt under the heat of his desire and reluctantly gripped himself, his mind circling on the thought of just kissing her.  
  
"No, not like that, take it out." She was rubbing her thumbs against his nipples through his shirt, pushing him to the edge of his self-awareness as he roughly pulled down the waistband, his desperate member flicking out and practically reaching for her, its covetous eye gleaming moistly through a veiny encasing of smooth foreskin. Her daunted gasp heavily laced with yearning was the final thing he could take as he hastily cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. He swallowed her every sigh as his needy moans vibrated against her lips, he felt like a part of him was falling away every second 'til she could see right through him, her very presence peering into his soul, burning him up, she had him impatiently stroking his dick right in front of her.  
  
Her tongue darted across his neck as she peered past her cheeks to watch him and this personal male ritual. His short breaths were getting caught in her hair, his sounds tingled in her ears down to her core. She was feeling very hot watching him, the flushed head continually popped forth from his sticky foreskin, his hand firmly pumping out precum, the clear fluid rushed forth and dribbled down, his hand slicking his cock with every stroke. A nervous thrill traveled through his blood, his limbs felt fuzzy as his cognizance began to catch up to him, and his heart pounded furiously against his chest, harder and harder, the feel of her idly rubbing his nipple and her fixated stare bearing down on his cock. "Shit..!" He gasped, oh god god god, he thought, she was watching him do this, she was really watching him stroke himself, what the fuck was this? Was this emasculating? Was this some fucked up thing she was making him do? She felt so good leaning against him, he wanted to kiss her all over, he wanted to punish her for making him something so deliriously humiliating.  
  
Her fingers found their way to her lower lips.  
  
"A-Aa, fffuck..!" He bit out as he impatiently pulled her camisole down, her sheer-bound breasts instantly captivating his eye the energetic way they popped out and pouted at him, her round perky nipple straining forth against the fabric, begging for his lips. He grabbed her generous tit, fondled her, groped her, massaged her moans back into her skin. The things he wanted to do to her tits, he thought the sight of them at first was enough to make him cum. The feel of them, the thought of them almost instilled an obsession, he kind of felt like those 'number one fans' that got to fuck their favorite AV idol in video special, her tits were doing that to him, her cute moans and soft panting, and the ardent way she thrusted her fingers inside herself was like the sweetest bribe. He grinned breathlessly to himself as he stroked his slicked hand across her inner thigh, spreading some of his precum on her. She cautiously eyed his slippery cock, the head was flushed purple, it continued to speak to her in a lecherous voice she only ever heard from drunk businessmen yet she could not so easily deny it. His hands slid across her hips and kneaded her flesh with hasty excitement. "G,Get acquainted with it,' He breathed heavily, "I'm, I'm gonna cum with your thighs," he said as he turned her round and laid her down on his lap. He hugged at her back, he could practically feel her heart beat resonate wildly with his, he was almost surprised he hadn't passed out yet. "P,Press your th-thighs together real tight," He gasped and began to thrust.  
  
She shrieked and clutched at his hands.  
  
"Rough, it's rough! Y,Your rubbing against my clit, it feels so hot!" Her face burned painfully hot, her eyes prickled at the unusual sensation and her own need to cum. He slid between her so swiftly, she could feel his veins flutter against her flesh, she feel his cock slide wildly inside his foreskin, his glistening head popped out over and over again from its sheath, so obscene that she wanted it inside her, violating her, staining her and carving its shape into her; making her feel stranger than she could possibly stand, she wanted him to feel her cum.  
  
His grunting increased, it reverberated in his chest and built up tangible layers on her back, the sudden contractions of his chest, his heavy breathing beating against her was distinctly masculine, it made her feel trapped and wanted, god his cock felt so hard and full between her legs, scraping her private lips with his heat, she could feel him throb like crazy.  
  
"Nnnngh, g... a-aa, th-there..!" He gave a strangled whimper, his face pressed roughly against her shoulder as her squeal broke across the room. Her nails dug into his skin as she watched his cloudy milk spurt energetically forth and dribbled down his slowly wilting length where it settled between her thighs, hot and slippery. Hinata panted amidst the silence, her mind blank where she tried to replay what she had seen, try to comprehend what it looked like and what they just did together. "... your thighs felt really good, Hina-chan..." He sighed into her hair.  
  
Hinata blushed. He hugged her closer and nuzzled his face into her hair, a pure contentment he rarely knew enveloping him like the thin sweat on his skin, his heart only softly beating with a wondrous 'at home' feeling now, he felt so cozy holding her.  
  
"Are you sleepy now, too?" She murmured gingerly.  
  
"N,Naw, I'll be ready soon... You're so cute..." He randomly murmured at the end, making Hinata blush again a bit awkwardly.  
  
He sounded so different.

* * *

Naruto plopped down clumsily in front of her as she began to remove her camisole, his hands slightly shaky with sweating palms, his blood racing nervously in his veins. Several packs of condoms spilled from his awkward grip and he struggled to pick one up to show her.  
  
She tossed her camisole aside.

"I uh, I got, I got s-some of these, and, uh, this is, this is, I uh, i-it's textured, okay-! A-And g,got..." Naruto's breath left as she undid her bra and tossed it aside with her camisole. "Shit," he uttered anxiously, an interesting sound caught between a groan and a squeak. She instinctively crossed her arm across her breasts as she combed her hair to fall across her shoulders in a feign for decency. It hardly mattered to him, she was still naked, and he was hyperventilating like a voyeur behind a peephole. He wasn't even halfway undressed yet.  
  
Hinata peeked shyly behind her bangs, taking notice of his newly invigorated member, its firm curved shape giving her funny feelings in her loins. Her thighs tingled with his memory. She idly thumbed against the cum that stained her flesh. She had tasted it earlier when he wasn't looking, it was salty just like his mouth, its taste clung heavily to her tastebuds. A part of her was amused by the excited sounds he was making, it almost seem cartoon of him to be breathing so heavily. Being naked in front of him didn't necessarily bother her, part of it felt like when she used to take baths as a child with her cousin, it had that platonic mundanity to it, and yet she was hard up for the blonde's affection but she wasn't sure how to fully embrace that feeling. Being friends and anonymous and strangers and horny all at the same time was very very strange, even if at the same time she didn't think it strange at all, it just... felt... very uncertain, she finally decided.  
  
Naruto watched the way she caressed his cum against her inner thigh, he saw her pensive stare, and her deeply painted cheeks. Her lips puffed out from her face. Her pillowy breasts hugged close together behind the guard of her arm, that soft line of her tightly pressed cleavage was too cute, he wanted to bury his face right in there and tenderly kiss them all over.  
  
Hinata ducked her head as she tentatively crawled over to him and the errantly strewn condoms before him. She sifted shyly through them, ignoring the spermicidal ones for now, and picked an ultra-thin condom. Naruto watched as she tore the package with her teeth and discarded the wrapper. She moved deliberately so that her hair would shield her somewhat; it just turned him on more. All that silky thick hair made her even more ethereal.  
  
His breath hitched. Awkwardness froze him in place as fascination caused him to blush at this new position. She was kneeling before him, her face hovered so closely to his erection. Intent and reluctance fluctuated in her eyes like a lava lamp, they seemed to co-exist than overtake one another, and he wasn't sure what she planned to do but he was beginning to expect something.  
  
Her hand came up to rest atop his thigh before drifting carefully to his groin. His breath was rushing in and out of his mouth from the anticipation, the sight of her in this submissive pose, so close and so focused on his cock with that innocently unsure look on her face. He felt sure he could come from the excitement alone.  
  
She pecked her lips against his base.  
  
Naruto's head rolled back involuntarily, biting out "...shit..!", the need to come overwhelming him. "I,It doesn't freak you o,out anymore..?" He huffed, panting slightly. She hadn't even bothered to touch him earlier, he had no expectation if she ever would. A whimpered groan stretched from his throat as she secured a firm grip on his desperate member. He fought to keep his head down and his eyes opened, he wanted to watch her to do this, he wanted to remember her doing this to him. He thought this day wouldn't be worth it if he didn't witness her touching him. She pumped him twice. "H,Ha-aa..!" His voice trembled, the timebomb nearly going off inside of him.  
  
Hinata's wide eyes looked up questioningly at his struggling, lust-heavy expression.  
  
"Are you going to come soon?"  
  
"I,I have a naked girl clutching my dick..!" He laughed nervously. "A,And it doesn't help that I can feel your breath." He sighed heavily, peering weakly at her with hooded eyes.  
  
Hinata couldn't ignore the way her heart fluttered in her chest, refusing her steady breath because of the feel of him, firm and unyielding in her hands while the rest of him shook like a leaf, and the helpless flushed expression on his face, silently begging her while seemingly writhing in torture. She could feel herself dully throb down there, this was too erotic for her.  
  
She sucked in her bottom lip as she leaned in closer to his anxious member, consciously attempting to subdue her breath as she carefully stroked him, soft, slow strokes up and down, his veins fluttered a little faster in response.  
  
She didn't feel like she got acquainted with it at all using her thighs. She wanted to understand this part of him; it had stained her with his scent without so much of a warning. She felt confliction, ambivalence, confusion. How could something carnal and grotesque look handsome at the same time? She dragged her tongue along the underside, absorbing his heartbeat in her tastebuds. His shortened breaths filled her chest with its praise and she couldn't help but seal her mouth over his dick and suckle on his lewd shape.  
  
"Do you have a lot of foreskin..?" She murmured aloud, randomly wondering as she stroked him upwards and let his foreskin barely pile around his swollen tip.  
  
"H,Huh..?" Naruto uttered dumbly, attempting to blink away his hazy blindness, "I, uh..." He felt Hinata pinch his foreskin over his tip, "A-Aahfuck!" His cloudy fluid squirted forcefully through his clamped foreskin like a small spritz of water as his heart convulsed suddenly in his chest. His face had taken on a exacerbated shade of pink, and he looked as if he were in more pain than before. Hinata released her pinch, letting the small deposit of warm cum to dribble onto her fingers as she gently retracted his foreskin down his length.  
  
A bead of clear precum pushed forth the remnant of cum from his tip, before oozing steadily down his flushed head to mingle with the rest of his fluids. He was struggling to regain his breath, his brain felt like mush.  
  
Something wet and nice was pressed against his aching tip, making it ache somewhat less.  
  
"Oh, it's her tongue..." He stated with drunken matter-of-factness. Her tongue swirled around his glans, cleaning up his cum and slicking him with her spit, "Hnnn..." He numbly whimpered, still lost in the haze of his forceful orgasm while trying not to acknowledge how sensitive his dick had become and how unbearable it was. But he would never deny this, her tongue, her hand, her lips, never in a million years. Her tongue was so warm, so velvety and wet. Her swollen lips were the most pleasant sensation of softness and radiating heat. She kissed his tip and suckled against his frenulum. She dragged her tongue down his lewd shape and slid her tongue all around his base. His heart skipped a beat as she suckled directly on his foreskin.  
  
He wanted so much to see her face as she did this so adventurously to him. He brushed his hand across her forehead, pushing aside her moist bangs. His breath left him as she suckled gently on his head.  
  
She looked so warm and relaxed, the reluctance etched in her brows were gradually dissipating away; she looked as if she was starting to love his thing.  
  
His body raged and burned like wildfire, his every breath felt like he was constantly swallowing down his heart. _'DammitIcan'tbreath..!'_  
  
Hinata's eyes flew open, his urgency rang through her like a bell. She watched him lift up his white shirt, then carelessly tore it from his head. She continued to suckle him as she took in the mixed expression of desperation and helpless elation; he looked like he was drunk and fighting a fever at the same time.  
  
She released him with a softly wet pop as she found herself taking this time to admire his body in full. He was slender overall, lightly athletic, his torso lean but a bit on the boxy side. His shoulders were angular and toned, his bony clavicle accentuating their shape greatly, a youthful and mildly masculine appearance. His chest was boyish, however, flat and tight, with moderate muscle definition from his pecs to his abs. This whole upper picture, with his flushed erection standing proudly, was a pure image of virility, it was neither obscene nor (as he earlier put it) 'retarded', but handsome. She fondly admired the soft definition of the twin arteries that ran down the inside of his elbows, and the few veins that ran across his forearms to his wrists and across his hands.  
  
Hinata leaned back as Naruto impatiently tried to hop out of his pants legs piled at his ankles. He didn't know if he was excited as all hell to the inevitable fucking like a countdown to New Year's, or if he was truly scared shit out of his mind, because he could feel himself sweating in places he wish weren't sweating and his limbs felt all fuzzy again; just trying to get naked was tasking, he didn't know how she must be feeling, but he felt skinny and stupid.  
  
Hinata continued to eye him, now that she was seeing him in full movement, his legs reminded her of runner's legs, toned and sinewy, not overly wiry.  
  
Hinata popcorned slightly when Naruto dropped suddenly on the bed, his face flushed to his ears and nervous bright blue staring back at her.  
  
This was it.  
  
The real deal.  
  
They would soon join the majority of their peers in this self-satisfying and alarmingly uncertain ritual. This seemingly morbid act of offering themselves so freely, of gambling a sliver of their pride to the slightest doubt and chancing an opening for their souls to be bared, a moment of utter transparency in which their conquest to discover how each other's bodies worked could be reduced to nothing but awkward fumbling and acutely marring humiliation; all this was to be expected in some way, it'd already happened to him earlier.  
  
Try as they might if the hair trigger of their high emotion doesn't goes off with unintention, they would soon be signing an agreement for hormonal brainwashing.  
  
His fingers brushed across her hips. His shuddery exhale was lengthy and unrestrained, it struck through her and stuck to her skin, making her increasingly aware of their shared vulnerability, her utter exposure to him as he unsteadily brushed her hair away from her shoulders.  
  
He grasped her soft hips with a barely uttered "C'mere", his sweaty fingers nervously massaged her flesh as she crawled gingerly closer, the heat of his presence continually burning through her like the sun. Everything about him was hotter than she could stand, his hands, his breath, his skin as she carefully wrapped her arms around his neck, even the heat radiating off of his erection permeated through her, its awkward poking leaving searing stains on her stomach.  
  
Anxious whimpers fled from her mouth as his lips touched her neck and his hands fondled her cherub cheeks.  
  
She was stealing his breath, she made his heart quiver, helplessly needing her, the full on softness of her body in his arms, pressed against him, it was like an enslavement of his will, he wanted nothing else to do but love her body. He was shaking like a leaf around her, his firm arms trembled excitedly around her, his lips planted sloppy impatient kisses on her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders, smothering her skin with his low ardent hums. She could feel his heartbeat deeply throb against her breasts like a rhythmic bassline.  
  
He thrusted his tongue inside her lonely mouth, their heavy breathing mixing together on their cheeks, the air was so thick with their unspoken longing.  
  
They just wanted to feel good. For now all they wanted was to feel good. This was the defining moment of their relationship, as ambiguous as it was.  
  
Naruto broke away with a heated gasp, a rope of spit falling away from his lips to dribble down her chin.  
  
"-Hah- d,do you have it? Where is it?"  
  
Hinata pulled her arm from around his neck and held the condom between them. He took it from her as she disentangled herself from him. "How -hah- how do you want to do this..?" He heaved as he fumbled to put the condom on. It was really weird, of course it was his first time using one. He was surprised that he couldn't really feel it at all.  
  
Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he watched her carefully recline against the bedding. His heart pounded painfully fast as she timidly placed her legs atop his thighs.  
  
He could see everything.  
  
He hunched over her, grasping her hip as he dipped his tongue inside her naval, drawing wet circles. Her toes curled and flexed at the soft sensation, it was ticklish yet pleasant, he being so cute about it; of all things for him to go for first, she thought. He pecked his lips across her stomach, deliberately drowning himself in the scent of her feminine sweat, he could still smell her fresh flowery shampoo beneath it all and the headying smell of her breathing sex.  
  
Hinata's brows knitted nervously together as she felt him press a devilish smile against her skin.  
  
She squealed. The comforter was clutched in her hands. Her toes clenched terribly as she fought against the need to kick her legs. Her head tossed back as he did it to her again.  
  
Naruto held his sheathed cock as he repeatedly rubbed his plump head against her entrance.  
  
"Oh man, you're fluttering so much down here." He laughed panting. He rubbed his tip directly on her clit. Her hand clapped to her mouth, futilely stifling her anxious cries.  
  
"Don't tease me with that!!" She cried, that same miserable look crowding the edges of her face. Hinata squealed as he suddenly threw himself atop her, forcing his tongue inside her mouth, dragging it across her neck as his spastic breathing infected her heart with adrenaline, his body hot and moist, trembling and heavy atop her as his hands impatiently roamed over her body, forcefully grabbing her breasts and squeezing her soft cheeks.  
  
Naruto shouted his vehemence against her shoulder, "I'mgonnaputitin!", as if trying to scare away the last of his inhibitions, earning an anxious whimper from the curvy cuteness pinned beneath him.  
  
He pressed his head against her entrance, gradually letting it swallow him. The world was flashing white with every centimeter he got in there. His throat grew ragged from his rough and uneven breathing, completely unaware how often he was growling obscenities against her flushed skin, her building cries floating, sounding muffled above him as if he were three inches underwater.  
  
She was burying him alive, burying in him her heat, she was smothering him breathless, he was swimming in her sweat or his sweat, he was gasping into her breasts, her nails clawing into his scalp, he thought he might die under the weight of this lusty atmosphere, he thought he might awaken in his futon with soiled underwear and a vague dream and a vague feeling stirring in his belly, he thought and waited and found her cries were still ringing in his ears and her body was still squirming beneath him and that his throat was still ragged and that this intoxicating sensation clamped hard around his dick was still threatening to milk out his very cognizance.  
  
"... big... it's big inside..." She moaned pitifully behind the cover her hands, trembling faintly at the shock. Naruto didn't realize he'd been drooling on her until he peeled himself from her sticky sweat-sheened breast. The world felt like it'd been tilted sideways, it continued to sway before his eyes as he got up enough to support himself on his fists.  
  
He saw her covered face and heard her faint sob and he uncouthly pushed her hands from her face, holding her wrists above her head.  
  
Her lips were stretched an awkward tired frown. Her hooded eyes stared back at him with a pitiful haze of overwhelmed confusion. Smeared tears around her eyes shone under the fluorescent light, and he wasn't sure if this was the most adorable face she'd ever shown him or the most alarming.  
  
"... _Namimaki_ -kun..." She weakly moaned.  
  
"D-Does it hurt?" He urged, panting.  
  
She shook her head like a dog shaking water from its fur.  
  
Naruto winced, giving her a wearily confused look.  
  
"Y,You're okay then?"  
  
She nodded quickly.  
  
"Do... Do you need me to be gentle or s-something..?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed at him as if she were straining to see him. She collapsed her weight against the bed, her eyes closed, appearing relaxed and ready for him.  
  
"Yes. Slow. Please." She breathed in a rush.  
  
Naruto tried to find footing on the bed, a way to give him leverage as he rocked a bit gingerly inside her. He was slowly starting to realize how little clue he had about this, about how to move and how to keep it consistent. But shit if her cunt wasn't melting his dick, he almost wondered if moving was even necessary. He could tell she was waiting for him to really move and he was getting fed up with himself. Releasing her hands, he locked his elbows and thrusted his hips into her with all the determination he could muster, only getting as far as three floppy looking thrusts when a soft snerk broke across the room.  
  
Hinata had a hand pressed firmly over her mirthful grin; he could tell it was that sort of grin of hers because her cheeks became like apples and her eyes appeared as if they were disappearing behind the rosy flesh.  
  
Soon she began to giggle.  
  
"Wha,What'd I do now?" Naruto complained, pouting and fighting down his oh-so quick indignation.  
  
Her giggles burst into free laughter and her hands could no longer contain her voice. He hated to admit that he couldn't get mad at her anymore when she looked like that.  
  
"Y,You looked like a dolphin!" She squealed, now trying to force her laughter down behind her shaky, cupped hands. She was blushing at her own words, embarrassed to have confessed something she knew wasn't exactly flattering for him. The image charged at her at full force and slapped her across the back of her eyelids, and new shriekish laughter flew from her warming depths. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! ... Eeeeeheeheeheeheehee!"  
  
"Would you prefer to be on top, then?" Naruto smirked challenging at her, his playful immaturity showing through his 'mean' glower.  
  
"No, it's okay, you can take me." Hinata giggled through a sobering sigh, sweetheartedly obliging to him, unaware how her words really sounded to him.  
  
_'Take me.'  
  
_'It's okay, you can take me.'_  
  
_'You can take me.'_  
  
_'It's okay.'_  
  
_'Take me.'_  
_  
  
"Aaugh, why you gotta say it so cute like that!" Naruto thrusted his dick suddenly inside her, shoving his member deeper in her sweetly clutching mouth and knocking the breath from her lips. Her flush took on an ardent appearance as she clutched at the comforter with one hand, the other pressing curled fingers to her parted lips. Naruto situated himself to sitting, legs flat and knees pointing outwards, as he dug his fingers into her hip flesh and lead her into his next thrust, his third, his fourth, his fifth, rendering her body into pleasant jelly, sinking into the comforter and his fingers until the pleasure had become tangible enough for her to trust him and give into it completely.  
  
She was beginning to sound like the time he had her bouncing on his fingers, those sweet sighs pushing out deeply contented moans. It was the most intoxicating thing, he almost feared developing a dependency on her sounds, he knew the more he heard her blissfully erotic voice it'd never leave his mind and he would never have enough if he couldn't keep hearing those breathy praises.  
  
Not to mention she looked fuckin' cute just taking it like she were in some half awake dream state, indulgent and horny.  
  
He loved the way her breasts lolled against her.  
  
He could tell she was really starting to feel it when she began to curl her head back little more with each steady thrust.  
  
He buried himself deeper and leaned forward on his palms. He smiled to himself as he rolled his hips against her, intending to tease her with the minimal movement except this felt really good for him too, and the way her moans disappeared behind deep, lengthy gasps was more of a better praise than he could ask for. He couldn't even ask for anything better than this: a sweet and soft body beneath him with an even sweeter and softer personality to make him feel welcomed, allowing him to plunge his cock inside her, make her body feel good allover while he tried to achieve a stronger feeling than the last, submersing himself in her syrupy heat and rocking ardently inside her as her lush walls gently sucked him off with each sweltering withdrawal.  
  
He dug his fingers into the bed comforter.  
  
"Hina-chan, I don't think I can be careful anymore..." Hinata perked up at this as Naruto began to gather her wrists in his hands, "You feel way too good." He held onto her wrists and began to pump a little faster at a time, inciting her to wrap her fingers around his wide wrists as fresh sheen of sweat grew across his forehead, her breasts pressed up against each other between her arms and jiggling slightly back and forth with his increasing movement. Hinata flushed with slight embarrassment at the way her breasts looked and the clear intent he had in choosing this position, but she could hardly focus on that thought for long, the way he was massaging his hard shape into her, stretching her moist opening with every downstroke and barely kissing his tip to her womb, the simple light slapping of thighs and hips building atop their heavy breathing; it was all so very headying and sublime.  
  
"Aan, god..." She exhaled, forcing her head back further into the bed.  
  
Her hair mussed beneath her and began to cling stickily to her back, her neck, her shoulders and face. She was beginning to feel like she was sweating under the summery sun in a scorching southern beach and the fake scenery around them began to melt together and take on amazing depth: the sea and skies push out into infinity, the sand burned through their blanket and gave way beneath the weight of their rhythm, and there was nothing but the sound of their own breathing to complete this intimate and seemingly public consummation.  
  
"Na -hah- mi... Aan... N-Namimaki-kuun... h... a-aan..! I-It feels so hot..." She moaned, murmured and suspired repeatedly.  
  
Naruto fought the urge not to grin like a lecher as he willed her soft breasts to bounce with each deliberate thrust of his hips, but her dreamy submissive face coupled with the perverted position of her innocent body gave him an addicting excitement that he couldn't get enough of, it throbbed inside his chest, it made his whole body crave for her like the breath he was irregularly, sharply inhaling, it made his body need her like a drunkard needed peace of mind.  
  
"I know, this feels fuckin' amazing!" Naruto laughed deeply, his rumbling mirth quickly dissipating back into short, shaky breaths. "Hah... hah... Hahaha..! I feel so lucky to be doing this with you," He laughed again, musing to himself. Her sexy breathing was his only answer. "Hey, Hina-chan, am I lucky? Hm, Hina-chan? Hina-chan?"  
  
"You're lucky," She murmured back, listless and clearly distracted, causing him to burst out laughing when she returned to her sated deep moaning.  
  
Naruto couldn't believe he got her to say it. He was even more amused and endeared by her behavior, smirking to himself, 'She's not even paying attention,', then a thought struck him, 'I wonder if I can get her to say something really embarrassing..!'  
  
"Hey, Hina-chan... H,How do ya love my dick inside you, huh?"  
  
    "Yes,"  
  
"Do ya love it?"  
  
    "Yes,"  
  
"You love my dick, huh?" Naruto was madly blushing at this point the more he dragged this on, trying to get her to say something, anything incriminating to tease her with in the future.  
  
    "You can't get me to say it, Namimaki-kun," She sighed, smirking airily at him, her eyes still closed. The disbelief and glee that popped up on his lips could not be readily contained and he just laughed in surprise.  
  
"I'll get you to say it!"  
  
He released her wrists and threw himself at her once again, his humid mouth greedily sucking a nipple deep into his mouth while his hands wrestled to force her legs back enough to prop her ankles on his shoulder, her loud cries answering to his forceful thrusting. Her legs hung off his arms, her feet bobbing in the air to his wild movement. Her silky nipple swelled inside the heat of his mouth, his tongue fervently swirling and lapping against her, tasting her sweat. He alternated aimlessly between thrusting and rocking against her, his grunts absorbing into her breast, his heart pounding terribly in his face, his sweaty hands desperately grabbing every bit of flesh he could, wanting to memorize her body before either one of them came.  
  
She was so lovely, in a weird way he wanted to keep her, wanted to keep this moment. This special connection he was experiencing with his anon friend, he felt if he could ask her to make love to his soul and give him that alarmingly wholesome feeling she'd given him several times already with her arms, the simple acts of her kisses, he would have her try. He would have her try to make him feel golden, make him feel like he were a thousand times the person he was and he was sure she'd succeed without much effort at all. Swimming in her heat and the scent of their sweaty sexes mixing together was already a carnal paradise, sending him further and further into the clouds. He pulled away from her lush breast and his heart nearly leapt out from his chest.  
  
Looking down on her writhing, prone body, sleeked with sweat and his saliva, he felt as if he was wandering away from this scene, the sight of her sucking him somewhere he couldn't comprehend or escape. His body continued to move vehemently against her, stirring their fire and continually making a mess of her down there, he was going to lose it, he was entwined with her, becoming smothered deep in the confines of his stifling hunger for her, that glistening, lust-cringed expression of hers haunting him with a wondrous vividity, her heavy soft breath clouding his mind, florid nipples bouncing and her hot mouth hung open, bathing him in her moans; he was going to lose it.  
  
His fingers dug into her thighs.  
  
His back tightened and quivered repeatedly.  
  
His jaw set briefly as he collapsed his face against her breasts, unintentionally smearing drool from his mouth against her cleavage, humid and gasping.  
  
Her hands weakly wove into his hair, that erotic final noise he made still echoing in her head as he came suddenly without warning. Her tired legs slid gingerly down his moist body, sticking slightly against him, a single hand resting against her right cheek.  
  
God, she felt so hot and sloppy down there. She could feel his slowing heartbeat thump gently against her breasts, their moist skin fused together beneath his weight.  
  
"Damn," He breathed heavily with a raspy voice as if he'd just run a mile. The tentative stroking of her fingers in his hair was the most relaxing sensation, it caused air to caress his sweaty roots, making his head feel cooler than the rest of his body. The chemicals coursing through his body seemed to convince him more and more to just stay this way atop her and enjoy the feel of her fingers and her warm body, not yet realizing how much he wanted to close his eyes.

* * *

Flirty, excited giggles filled the room as they pawed and groped each other with a lackadaisical playfulness. Naruto's giggles were particularly delirious as he wrestled lightly with her wrists, watching her continually attempt to pounce him, her small pink lips stretched across in an ecstatic grin, a beautiful glow about her whole body. His eyes were gleaming, wide with apt interest for her every movement, his whole body filled with warmth and a constant shiver whenever she got too close or he saw that infectious look of bliss on her face. God, she was fuckin' cute. He swore he never smiled this big for this long before, it didn't even hurt like they usually do after a couple minutes or so, it just made him smile more.  
  
The used condom laid aside on the fake asphalt, with the top tied off in a knot and a teaspoon's worth of thick goo resting inside, accompanied by a few crumpled balls of tissue.  
  
Even though Naruto was more than ready for Round 2, he almost couldn't think of it at the moment. They were both still a little sapped and sated, but ultimately just touching each other, looking at each other and laughing together was just as good as the sex. This chemistry they had continued to shock him little by little, inciting anxious tingles in the base of his spine, and out would come more delirious giggles.  
  
This was going to be one hell of a memorable day.


End file.
